Banal
by Brisby
Summary: [os cadeau bday Mithy]Duo est un lycéen. Heero va au même lycée, banal. Ils ont été amis d’enfance et se sont perdus de vue, même en restant dans les mêmes écoles, banal.On est vendredi soir, banal. Il y a un mort dans la cuisine de Duo... Pas banal.


**Auteur : Brisby**

**Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi, grand bien leur fasse.**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : C'est un o-s. C'est du yaoi. C'est angst, c'est glauque, c'est noir. Mais c'est drôle aussi. C'est très légèrement citronné par moment. Et c'est un UA :)**

**Couple : 1 et 2 sont dans un bateau… ou plutôt dans une galère… une sacrée galère…**

**Rating : T à cause du mort et de la situation**

**Résumé : Duo est un lycéen. Heero va au même lycée, banal. Ils ont été amis d'enfance et se sont perdus de vue, même en restant dans les mêmes écoles, banal. Ils habitent à quelques immeubles l'un de l'autre, banal. On est vendredi soir, banal. Il y a un mort dans la cuisine de Duo… Pas banal.**

**WARNING : 'tention ! Ce qui se passe dans cette fic est immoral ! Duo et Heero sont dans une situation hallucinante et ils se mettent à faire des choses hallucinantes ! N'empêche qu'ils ne devraient pas résonner comme ça.**

**¤¤¤**

**Pour qui qu'c'est donc : c'est pour ma Mithynette à moi ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! Joyeux non-anniversaire aussi ! Ca, là, tout ça, c'est tout à toi ! Te papouille tout plein ! Joyeux pavé d'anniversaire !**

**¤¤¤**

**

* * *

**

**Banal**

_

* * *

_

_-_ Aide-moi à le déplacer.

_-_ J'ai ses jambes, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

_-_ Passe-les moi.

_-_ Il est trop raide, on n'y arrivera jamais.

_-_ Bordel, il va quand même falloir qu'on le mette dans l'ascenseur…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour comprendre quelque chose à cette histoire, il faut revenir quelques heures plus tôt. Ou bien quelques jours. Même quelques mois. Ou alors peut-être quelques années.

Il y a quelques années, Heero et Duo étaient dans la même école primaire.

Duo avait de grosses lunettes dont la monture semblait en PVC et un bel appareil dentaire aux bagues étincelantes. C'était un petit garçon enjoué mais qui bavardait un peu trop en classe au goût de ses maîtres. Il avait du mal à apprendre ses poésies et faisait souvent des ratures sur sa feuille parce qu'il écrivait de la main gauche. Mais il était très doué en géographie et adorait plus que tout les jeudis après-midi, où ils ne faisaient que du sport.

La seule chose qui pouvait le faire ressortir du lot, c'était ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et qu'il tenait toujours attachés en queue de cheval basse et puis également ses origines Américaines.

Heero était un petit garçon joufflu qui en plus d'être têtu disait souvent « non ». Quand il n'était pas content, il gonflait encore plus ses joues et son regard devenait noir. Mais c'était également un enfant appliqué qui adorait les mathématiques et connaissait ses tables de multiplication sur le bout des doigts. Par contre, il n'écoutait pas assez ses maîtres et pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une distraction extraordinaire, surtout pendant la classe de conjugaison. Ses copies n'avaient pas une rature mais ses mains étaient toujours pleines d'encre. Il racontait fièrement qu'il choisissait lui-même ses vêtements, aucunement gêné par ses habits dépareillés

La seule chose qui pouvait à la limite le différencier des autres enfants, c'était ses yeux, bridés et en même temps d'un bleu profond. Caractéristiques qu'il tenait toutes les deux de sa mère, qui avait un drôle de mélange dans l'arbre généalogique.

Heero et Duo n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Ni de l'école. Ce qui à leur âge voulait à peu près dire la même chose.

Mais ils s'entendaient bien.

Ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble mais venaient une fois de temps en temps jouer un après-midi chez l'autre. Et s'amusaient beaucoup à chaque fois.

Et puis le temps de l'école primaire s'était terminé et ils étaient entrés au collège. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans des classes différentes. Ils étaient avec d'autres amis, s'en étaient fait de nouveaux mais se disaient bonjour de temps en temps.

Les années et les classes avaient défilé sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent jamais dans la même salle. Même pour un cours en option. Les amis qu'ils s'étaient faits ne se connaissaient pas. Et ils se disaient de moins en moins bonjour.

Le lycée avait fini par arriver. Ils ne se regardaient même plus quand ils se croisaient. Ils s'étaient connus oui, mais dans une autre vie.

Les parents de Duo avaient divorcé et il avait emménagé dans un immeuble près de chez Heero. Il n'y avait qu'un seul arrêt de bus pour aller au lycée. Mais ils ne s'y étaient jamais croisés. Ils ne prenaient pas le bus aux mêmes heures.

Heero et Duo avaient changé.

Les cheveux de Duo avaient poussé. Beaucoup. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant dans le bas du dos. Il les gardait constamment nattés depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée. Il avait laissé ses lucarnes et ses bagues au vestiaire et pouvait enfin profiter de la vie, des ses photos sans reflets sur les lunettes et de ses sourires émail diamant. Il n'était plus très bon en géographie, plus du tout. Mais il avait découvert qu'il adorait la physique chimie et qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en biologie. Il n'était pas amical ni spontanément proche avec tout le monde mais ça ne le gênait pas de discuter avec les gens. Il avait autour de lui un groupe de pote dont quelques bons amis.

Les cheveux de Heero aussi avaient poussé. Moins que Duo mais tout de même. Il avait maintenant une bonne masse de cheveux sur le crâne coiffée dans un effet décoiffé calculé au millimètre près. Il avait perdu son visage joufflu et bougon pour gagner une mâchoire carrée et un air indifférent, ou bien était-ce « cool » ? Il était resté bon en mathématiques et s'était réconcilié avec les conjugaisons. Mais il n'aimait ni les langues ni les sciences économiques et sociales. SES pour les intimes. Il était direct et calculateur à la fois, et on avait, à son grand malheur, attribué ça à des qualités de délégué deux fois de suite. Il avait une petite bande d'amis, dont certains sur qui il pouvait vraiment compter.

Et puis… Il y avait quelques mois, Heero et Duo s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe pour la première fois depuis six ans.

Terminale S. Option mathématique pour l'un et physique chimie pour l'autre.

Ils s'y étaient retrouvés chacun avec une partie de leurs amis et n'avaient pas trouvé de raison spéciale de se parler.

Ils ne niaient pas s'être connu. Mais il s'agissait juste d'un type avec qui ils avaient été en primaire.

Le peu qu'ils entendaient de l'autre ne leur donnaient pas vraiment envie de renouer d'ailleurs.

Les « on dit » disaient que Duo bossait beaucoup en cours, mais que depuis que son père ne rentrait qu'une fois par semaine, et encore, il sortait énormément.

Les « on dit » disaient que Heero ne glandait rien en cours, donnant toujours l'air de profondément s'ennuyer, mais bossait des heures chez lui.

Il y avait quelques jours, leur prof d'espagnol les avait changé de place et ils s'étaient retrouvés à côté. Ils s'étaient installés sans rien dire et ne s'étaient échangés que des « elle a dit quoi ? », « j'peux te prendre ton effaceur, steup' ? », « c'est pour quand son travail ? ».

Heero et Duo étaient des lycéens tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Mais quelques heures plus tôt ce vendredi soir, quand Heero était revenu en bus de chez Réléna, les choses avaient changé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les portes arrières du bus s'ouvrirent et le brun descendit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant lui mais il pensait que la personne s'écarterait pour le laisser descendre.

Apparemment non.

_-_ Ouch ! … Pardon…

Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux.

Duo avait fait un pas en arrière mais restait là, les pieds plantés dans le sol, droit comme un i.

_- _Duo… Excuse-moi…

L'Américain cligna alors des yeux et leva la tête, un sourire presque figé sur les lèvres.

_-_ Oh… C'est toi Heero ? …Ca va ?

_-_ …Ouais… Et toi ?

_-_ Hm hm…

Des banalités échangées pour deux camarades de classe banals.

Heero s'apprêtait à repartir. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à rester là à… « discuter » ? Il regarda la pluie qui tombait à dru en dehors de l'abri de bus et sortit son parapluie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au châtain qui s'était replacé, raide comme un piquet.

_-_ …Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Duo le fixa un moment avant de répondre.

_-_ …Non. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Ben… Tu restes ici alors que tu ne prends pas les bus qui passent. Alors je me disais que tu devais attendre quelqu'un. Tu fais quoi ?

L'Américain le regarda sans rien dire un long moment, comme s'il cherchait lui-même la réponse à cette question. Heero, commençant à perdre patience, allait lui souhaiter une bonne soirée quand il remarqua ses vêtements trempés. Il fronça un sourcil.

_-_ Tu attendais que la pluie se calme ?

_-_ …Hein ?

… Duo était bien moins lent dans son souvenir.

Heero perdit patience. Il roula des yeux et l'attrapa par le bras, l'incitant à le suivre sous son parapluie.

_-_ Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton immeuble, ce n'est pas si loin de mon chemin. Parce que là je crois que tu es parti pour attendre toute la nuit sinon.

Le châtain se laissa traîner quelques secondes avant de se mettre à marcher. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-_ Merci… C'est gentil.

Heero se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne prenait pas de la drogue avant d'effacer cette idée de son esprit. De toute manière ça ne le regardait pas. Duo faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble il hésita. Duo ne disait plus rien maintenant. Il se demanda s'il resterait sur les marches s'il le laissait ici. Il réfléchit un moment et se résolut à faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

_-_ Bon… C'est quoi ton code ?

_-_ 1789. Facile, la date de la révolution…

Le châtain lui avait dit ça avait un sourire totalement absent, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Heero acquiesça, fit le code et rentra avec lui dans l'immeuble. Il chercha l'étage où il habitait sur les boites aux lettres, décidé à ne plus questionner Duo. Il finit par trouver et appela l'ascenseur. L'Américain ne souriait plus.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine et le brun appuya sur le bouton à côté du numéro quinze. L'ascenseur monta lentement les étages.

Quand ils passèrent le sixième, Heero jeta un bref regard à Duo. Regard qui s'attarda finalement. Etait-ce la luminosité ou bien… Duo semblait extrêmement pâle.

_-_ Hey ? Ca va ?

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur la lourde porte qui fermait l'ascenseur.

Quand la petite sonnette retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit sur le quinzième étage, Heero crut que les jambes de Duo allaient le lâcher. Il fit un pas en arrière pour ouvrir la porte de verre et l'inciter à sortir. Le châtain le suivit, d'un pas chancelant et une fois sur le palier il s'adossa au mur, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette fois Heero en était sûr, il était très pâle.

_-_ C'est laquelle ta porte ?

_-_ … Je vais vomir…

Là le brun sentit comme de la panique. En plus de tout ça il n'allait pas non plus devoir laver le couloir ?

Il regarda rapidement toutes les portes, repéra la bonne, plongea la main dans les poches de l'Américain, finit par trouver ses clés, le traîna contre lui vers la porte et essaya désespérément de l'ouvrir.

_-_ Heero…

_-_ Oui, oui… J'ai presque fini…

_-_ Nan…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule, tira Duo avec lui et referma d'un coup de pied. Le châtain le lâcha immédiatement et se précipita vers la première porte du couloir.

Heero prit d'abord le temps de soupirer. Il avait réussi à limiter la casse.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte ouverte. Il regarda en plissant les yeux Duo vomir ses tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui tapota le dos, rattrapant quelques mèches des ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage.

_-_ Putain… T'as trop bu ou t'as pris des saloperies pour être dans un état pareil ?

L'Américain ne répondit pas. Livide, accroché à la lunette des toilettes. Il reprit lentement sa respiration avant de replonger dans la cuvette.

Heero soupira et resta à lui tapoter le dos un moment.

Duo n'était qu'un banal lycéen qui s'était pris une cuite un peu trop méchante.

Enfin quand même… A dix heures un vendredi soir, il faisait fort…

Le châtain semblant se calmer, Heero se releva et sortit des toilettes. Il observa quelques instants le couloir. Il n'était jamais venu dans cet appartement. Duo et lui avaient cessé de se voir bien avant qu'il emménage ici. Il suivit lentement le couloir qui aboutissait sur un salon avec un canapé quelques meubles et une télé. Une odeur curieuse régnait dans la pièce mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il observa un moment autour de lui d'un regard mi-curieux, mi-détaché. Une cuisine était collée au salon, à peine séparée par une demie cloison.

Un petit détail attira alors son attention. Quelque chose de noir dépassait de la demie cloison. Quelque chose de noir qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et distingua alors une chaussure. Bien, c'était une chaussure. Ce qui le questionnaitmaintenant c'était : qu'est-ce qu'une chaussure faisait dans la cuisine ? Il s'approcha encore un peu, voyant de plus en plus loin tandis qu'il changeait d'angle.

Dans la chaussure il y avait une jambe. Une jambe dans un jean. Cette jambe était accompagnée d'une autre jambe, un peu plus pliée. Elles remontaient toutes les deux vers des fesses. Puis il y avait un torse. Et des épaules. Et enfin une tête aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, face contre terre. Le tout au milieu d'une flaque de sang.

Heero resta figé une seconde, puis il fit demi-tour. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le couloir et s'arrêta tranquillement devant la porte des WC, fermée. Il resta un petit moment devant cette porte, son regard calme fixé sur ses chaussures.

Puis il l'ouvrit d'un coup, d'un mouvement brusque et fixa Duo d'un regard affolé, le souffle court.

Celui-ci n'était plus penché au-dessus de la cuvette, il s'était replié dans un coin et retenait ses cheveux en arrière d'une main. Son souffle était rapide mais moins erratique que celui du brun. Les sourcils froncés et le visage grimaçant, il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui, les yeux humides. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Heero et le regarda longuement, la bouche tordue et les larmes manquant de passer ses paupières.

Heero et Duo étaient des lycéens tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero tendit à Duo un gant imbibé d'eau tiède. Le châtain le remercia et lui donna un des deux verres d'eau qu'il était allé remplir. Il s'était changé et avait laissé ses vêtements mouillés dans la salle de bain. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé dans le salon et Heero était en pleine concentration.

_Il n'y a pas un mort derrière la demie cloison… Il n'y a pas un mort derrière la demie cloison… Il n'y a pas un mort derrière la demie cloison… Il n'y a pas…_

_-_ Ca va mieux ?

_-_ Oui… Merci.

Duo avala une gorgée d'eau avant de reposer son verre et de passer le gant tiède sur son visage en soupirant. Le brun l'observa un moment, la tête enfouie dans le gant. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils en parlent. De toute manière plus le silence durerait, plus ils seraient mal à l'aise. Et puis ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rester bien longtemps comme ça avec un corps au milieu d'une flaque de sang pas très loin d'eux. Il fallait juste que… Que Heero fasse le tri parmi toutes les questions qui lui grignotaient l'esprit.

C'est qui ?

Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé ?

Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

_-_ Ils sont où tes parents ?

Reeuh !

Mauvaise pioche.

Heero aurait bien voulu se donner une claque, mais ça n'aurait pas convenu à son caractère. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond, soupirant contre lui-même.

Duo sortit sa tête du gant.

_-_ …Et bien… Ma mère est retournée vivre aux USA et me donne des nouvelles une fois de temps en temps… Ils ont divorcé tu sais…

_-_ …Je sais…

_-_ Et mon père… Est je ne sais dans quel pays en déplacement. Il m'a dit que ça lui rajouterait des kilomètres de rentrer les week-end prochains alors… Il ne va pas revenir avant trois semaines.

_-_ …Ok.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment.

Il n'y avait vraiment rien de ok. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero prit une profonde inspiration. Il se tourna pour être face à Duo, ramenant une de ses jambes sur le canapé.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Duo ?

Le châtain tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder. Il redevint peu à peu livide. Il finit par baisser les yeux, laissant errer son regard d'une chose à l'autre, nerveusement. Il leva la main et la passa dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière. Ses paupières battaient très vite.

_Ne pas craquer… Ne pas craquer… Ne pas craquer… Ne pas craquer… Ne pas…_

Il finit par déglutir difficilement et releva la tête, fixant le brun d'un regard humide. Heero soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

_-_ C'est qui ?

_-_ … Un type…

_-_ Ca même moi j'aurais pu le dire Duo… Il s'appelle comment ? Vous vous connaissez d'où ?

Duo fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir sérieusement.

_-_ Il s'appelle… Trey… Trev… Euh… Treize… Trente et un… Pff… Trent je crois…

_-_ Tu crois ? Mais bordel c'est qui Duo ?

L'Américain se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

_-_ Il m'a appelé en début de soirée et m'a dis qu'on s'était rencontré en boite le week-end dernier. C'est possible… J'étais trop bourré pour me souvenir de beaucoup de choses le week-end dernier… Il connaissait mon nom, mon apparence et m'a dis qu'on s'était échangés nos numéros en se disant qu'il fallait qu'on se revoit.

_-_ Et tu l'as revu comme ça, sans savoir qui c'était ?

_-_ Ca aurait pas été la première fois…

Heero haussa un sourcil, le fixant d'un air cynique.

_-_ Je vois… Et t'as pas peur de tomber sur des gens lourds ou bizarres ?

_-_ … En général on se donne rendez-vous en boite ou pour une soirée. Mais là il a insisté pour venir ici. Il connaissait déjà l'adresse en fait.

_-_ Et t'as accepté ?

_-_ Je me suis dis que je le regarderais pas le judas et que si sa tête ne me revenait pas je n'ouvrirais pas. Il avait l'air clean. Alors j'ai ouvert.

Le brun soupira, s'accoudant au dossier du canapé.

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire chez toi ? D'ailleurs ils veulent quoi ces gens quand ils te rappellent ?

Duo le fixa, semblant le sonder, comme s'il réfléchissait à quel genre de réponse il pouvait donner.

_-_ …Rien de spécial… C'est juste pour parler ou pour ressortir…

Il aurait pu dire que c'était pour faire des lessives que Heero ne l'aurait pas regardé différemment.

Il haussa un sourcil très haut mais ne dit rien. Il finit par fermer les yeux et se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre un moment.

_-_ Il s'est passé quoi, Duo ?

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le châtain se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même. Il s'assit en tailleur, fixant ses mains.

_-_ Tout était normal. Et puis… Il a commencé à s'énerver tout seul… Et puis il a finit par devenir agressif. Il m'a frappé plusieurs fois et…

Duo sourit d'un air désabusé.

_-_ Il était carré. C'est pas avec ma musculature de crevette que j'allais lui tenir tête. Comme il m'avait acculé dans la cuisine, j'ai ouvert un tiroir et j'ai sortit notre couteau à viande.

Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier.

_-_ Il m'a dit que je n'oserais pas. Que je n'avais pas le cran. Il a même levé les bras en m'invitant à venir le planter… J'ai pas pu… Je lui ai juste demandé de sortir.

Il cacha à moitié sa tête contre le dossier.

_-_ Il m'a frappé au ventre et… J'ai eu un moment d'arrêt mais je n'ai pas lâché le couteau… Et comme il s'approchait encore j'ai… J'ai relevé la lame et… Je me suis collé à lui. Et du sang a coulé sur mes mains. Le couteau était enfoncé jusqu'au manche.

Heero vit deux gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le canapé et il détourna les yeux. Il voyait bien le corps de Duo trembler du coin d l'œil mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était courant d'écouter un ancien ami d'enfance vous raconter comment il a planté un type.

_-_ … Tu as fait quoi après ? Tu as prévenu quelqu'un ?

Duo renifla bruyamment et frotta ses mains sur son visage, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

_-_ Non. Il s'est plié en deux en gémissant et il est resté un long moment comme ça alors que le sang coulait. Il a fini par tomber en avant et il n'a plus bougé.

Il frotta encore une fois ses yeux.

_-_ Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à côté de lui, mais au bout d'un moment l'odeur du sang m'a rendu malade. Je crois que j'ai pété un plomb. J'ai rapidement lavé mes mains et je suis sorti. J'ai marché un petit moment sous la pluie et puis je suis arrivé à l'arrêt de bus. J'y suis resté jusqu'au moment où tu es descendu.

_-_ Tout ça, ça c'est passé il y a combien de temps ?

Duo le regarda, sérieusement étonné.

_-_ Il est quelle heure ?

_-_ Onze heures moins le quart.

_-_ Il devait être pas plus de huit heure quand il a commencé à devenir violent.

Heero resta un moment sans rien dire.

_-_ Il s'est écoulé plus de deux heures entre le moment où il est tombé et celui où je t'ai trouvé ?

_-_ Je crois… Ca ne m'avait pas paru si long…

Le châtain se laissa glisser contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant. Il resta un long moment comme ça, les yeux vides.

_-_ …C'était de la légitime défense Duo.

Il fixa un moment le brun, le regard un peu perdu.

_-_ Je sais… Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je l'ai tué.

Il pâlit légèrement avant de détourner les yeux. Heero l'observa sans rien dire.

Duo n'était qu'un lycéen banal.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration au bout de plusieurs heures se silence. Ou bien était-ce seulement une poignée de minutes ?

_-_ Il faut qu'on appelle la police, Duo.

Le châtain frissonna.

_-_ Je sais…

_-_ C'était de la légitime défense.

_-_ Je sais…

Il resta encore un moment sur le canapé puis finit par se redresser et se leva. Il chancela un instant quand il fut debout et Heero l'attrapa par son t-shirt pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis Duo traversa le salon, attrapa le téléphone sur son socle et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il observa avec de grands yeux la petite machine.

_-_ C'est quel numéro ?

Heero détacha son regard du téléphone pour voir que Duo le fixait. Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Euh… 115 ? Non ! 18. …Non… Euh… 17 je crois…

_-_ 17… Ok… …C'est pas les pompiers 17 ?

_-_ Non c'est 18.

_-_ Ah bon…

_-_ …

_-_ 17 alors ?

_-_ …Je crois…

_-_ Je le fais ?

_-_ Oui…

_-_ Mais si c'est pas ça ?

_-_ Et ben on rappellera.

_-_ Ouais t'as raison…

Duo fixa le petit boîtier noir. Il enfonça lentement les deux touches, l'une après l'autre. Il regarda fixement le numéro qu'il avait fait.

_-_ T'as fait 18.

_-_ …Hein ?

_-_ On avait dis que c'était 17.

_-_ Ah ouais… … …Ah ouais ?

_-_ Ouais…

_-_ 17 alors ?

_-_ C'est ça.

Il effaça son numéro et le recomposa. Ils observèrent longuement les deux chiffres. Duo fit glisser son doigt vers la touche verte où était dessiné un petit téléphone décroché. Il garda le doigt dessus un long moment.

_-_ … Je leur dis quoi ?

Heero décrocha ses yeux du doigt de Duo qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir regardé aussi fixement.

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Je leur dis quoi ? Une fois qu'ils auront décroché ?

_-_ Oh… Euh…

Il resta silencieux un moment.

_-_ Et bien… Tu leur expliques qu'un type est venu chez toi. Qu'il est devenu violent, qu'il a commencé à te frapper et que ça a dégénéré. Tu leur dis que tu as pris un couteau pour te défendre mais qu'il s'est précipité sur toi et que… Et que… Qu'il est mort maintenant…

Duo le fixa un moment, les lèvres blanches à force d'être pincées.

_-_ D'accord.

_-_ …

_-_ J'y vais alors…

_-_ Oui…

Il appuya sur la touche verte et le bruit de la tonalité parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils attendirent une ou deux secondes avant d'entendre le numéro enregistré être automatiquement composé. Duo raccrocha immédiatement.

_-_ Je leur dis quoi déjà ?!

Heero cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis une deuxième.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration.

_-_ Ce qu'on a dis tout à l'heure.

_-_ C'était quoi ?

_-_ Qu'il est devenu violent et que ça a dégénéré.

_-_ Ah oui voilà c'est ça…

Il regarda un petit moment le téléphone, recomposa le numéro et appuya à nouveau sur la touche verte. Ils entendirent la tonalité puis le numéro fut composé. Duo porta le combiné à son oreille, de plus en plus pâle.

-_ Commissariat de police …_

_-_ ¤clic¤

Heero regarda avec des yeux ronds l'Américain qui avait plaqué le combiné contre le canapé.

_-_ Je… J'y vais… J'y vais vraiment cette fois… C'est juste que… Ca m'a un peu fait peur quand elle a parlé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et composa le numéro pour la troisième fois. De plus en plus livide, il posa à nouveau le combiné contre son oreille.

_- Commissariat de police …_

_-_ …

_- Allô ?_

_-_ ¤clic¤

Duo jeta le téléphone sur le canapé.

_-_ Je peux pas ! J'y arrive pas… Je me vois déjà en garde à vue et… L'affaire prendre des ampleurs pas possibles… Si jamais je dois passer devant un juge… Mais bien sûr que je devrais passer devant un juge, il est mort…

Il battit rapidement des paupières, les yeux de plus en plus humides.

_-_ Putain ça fait classe comme CV… Le bac ? Non, non, pas encore, mais j'ai un homicide si vous voulez…

Heero essaya de calmer ses nerfs et son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite.

_-_ Calme-toi Duo. En plus tu passeras chez le juge des mineurs. Ils seront indulgents avec toi.

_-_ Le juge des mineurs ?

_-_ Oui… Ton anniversaire est deux mois après le mien c'est ça ?

Un sourire aux airs nostalgique étira les lèvres de l'Américain.

_-_ Ta mémoire te joue des tours… Tu ne te souviens donc plus que c'était la compétition pour poser nos dates de fête d'anniversaire ? Pas deux mois Hee-chan, deux jours. On est fin janvier, j'ai eu mes dix-huit ans.

Le brun eut l'impression de se prendre une claque et plongea son visage dans une de ses mains.

Dire que sa phrase avait été censée remonter un peu le moral du châtain…

_-_ Bon… Ca change rien… Il faut quand même appeler la police… Fais le numéro, explique leur tout et le plus dur sera fait…

Duo ne lui répondit pas, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence par contre, ça commença à le gêner. Il releva lentement la tête et vit l'Américain fixer le téléphone avec de grands yeux. Il leva doucement ses yeux un peu rouges, se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête.

_-_ Je peux pas Heero… J'y arriverais pas… Dès que j'entends la voix de cette fille je panique…

_-_ …Il faudra pourtant les appeler.

Il se recroquevilla et entoura sa tête de ses bras.

_-_ Je sais… Je sais… Mais… Putain, pourquoi… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'il arrive des trucs pareils… ?

Cette fois-ci la larme coula vraiment lorsqu'il fixa Heero. Celui-ci soupira, fronça les sourcils et observa le téléphone. Il regarda longuement ce petit boîtier noir avant de tendre la main pour le saisir. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts quelques minutes.

Comment un objet aussi banal pouvait être source d'autant de peur chez deux lycéens ?

Il tourna son regard vers Duo qui l'observait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, subitement sèches.

_-_ Est-ce que ça va si c'est moi qui les appelle ?

Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes puis il sembla réfléchir et hocha la tête. Heero prit une profonde inspiration, composa le numéro, décrocha et attendit.

_-_ …

_-_ …

_- Commissariat de police._

_-_ …

_-_ … ¤clic¤

Le souffle court, Heero observa le téléphone comme si celui-ci allait exploser. Puis il secoua la tête, l'air profondément énervé.

_-_ Bon… ! On va pas passer la soirée à faire ça ! J'y vais !

Il fit le numéro, décrocha et attendit, les sourcils froncés.

_- Commissariat de police._

_-_ Oui bonjour je…

Son regard fut attiré par deux choses violettes qui le regardaient. Deux yeux violets. Deux yeux violets qui semblaient terrorisés. Ils étaient écarquillés et fixaient Heero, complètement paniqués. Le corps de Duo était entièrement tendu. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblait légèrement. Ses lèvres étaient complètement blanches et sa bouche était entrouverte. Il y avait encore la trace de la larme qui avait roulé sur ses joues.

Duo était un lycéen banal, complètement terrifié.

_- Allô ?_

Les sourcils de Heero ne furent plus froncés et se haussèrent très haut sur son front. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_- Allô ?_

_-_ ¤clic¤

Il observa, essoufflé, le combiné avant de reporter son attention sur Duo. Celui-ci laissait son regard aller du téléphone à Heero, sa panique semblant diminuer peu à peu.

_-_ Il faut qu'on les appelle…

Duo hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu sais qu'il faut qu'on les appelle ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Tu comprends pourquoi il le faut ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Bon… Alors il faut qu'on les appelle.

_-_ Oui.

Ils observèrent tous les deux le combiné.

_-_ Il faut vraiment qu'on les appelle.

_-_ Oui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment lequel avait le plus besoin d'être convaincu par ce fait. Heero finit par attraper le téléphone.

_-_ On les appelle ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Parce qu'il le faut hein ?

_-_ Voilà.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et composa le numéro. Tous deux retirent leurs souffles. Ils allaient le faire. Ils allaient appeler et tout expliquer. Parce qu'il le fallait. Parce que ça marchait comme ça et c'était tout. De toute manière il ne se passerait rien, c'était de la légitime défense. N'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'ils appellent et puis c'est tout.

La tonalité résonna une première fois. Puis une deuxième. La troisième commença à résonner quand elle fut coupée.

_- Commissariat de police._

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent et Heero prit une inspiration pour parler. Il n'en eut pas le temps

_- Bon écoutez-moi bien ! Je sais pas qui vous êtes ni pourquoi vous faites ça ! Vous avez sûrement du temps à perdre et tant mieux pour vous ! Mais je vous préviens, votre numéro s'est affiché à chaque fois ! Si vous rappelez encore une fois je vous retrouve et je vous fous une contravention au cul !_

_- Noin ton langage…_

_- J'en ai rien à faire ! C'est la cinquième fois ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! A bon entendeur… ¤clic¤_

Heero et Duo observèrent le combiné en silence tandis que résonnait la tonalité de fin d'appel. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de fixer à nouveau le téléphone. Le châtain finit par se laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé et soupira, passant sa main sur son visage. Heero appuya lentement sur la touche rouge du téléphone et pencha la tête en avant, se pinçant la base du nez avec le doigt.

Heero et Duo s'étaient fait battre par un banal téléphone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Oui, bonsoir maman. Non excuse-moi. Oui j'étais sur le point de rentrer mais j'ai croisé Duo sur le chemin. Maxwell. Oui je sais maman. Voilà, c'est ça on…

Il observa les pieds de l'homme qui dépassaient toujours de la demie cloison.

_-_ … On rattrape le temps perdu…

Il détourna les yeux pour regarder Duo qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire sa vaisselle, se retrouvant quelques centimètres à peine devant le corps.

Etat de choc, deuxième acte.

_-_ Voilà… Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je vais rester… On a sûrement des tas de choses à se dire… C'est ça… Donc je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais. Non à priori je ne passe pas la nuit ici… Mais enfin, on sait jamais. Voilà, c'était pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. A demain. Oui bonne nuit. Je lui dirais.

Il raccrocha son portable et le posa sur la petite table devant le canapé.

_-_ Ma mère te souhaite bonne nuit.

_-_ … C'est gentil. Je sais pas si ça sera réalisable mais c'est gentil de me le souhaiter.

Heero ne répondit pas, fixant son portable.

Ca lui avait pris deux minutes quarante-sept. Il avait fait le numéro de sa mère, il avait décroché, il lui avait raconté… n'importe quoi, oui, mais au moins il lui avait raconté quelque chose… Et puis il avait raccroché.

Emballez, c'est pesé.

Il regarda le téléphone de Duo posé à côté du sien.

Ca lui avait pris deux minutes quarante sept.

Alors pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réussi à passer… Un banal coup de fil…

Il soupira et se leva. Quelque chose crissa alors sous ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et aperçut alors au sol une multitude de petits morceaux de verres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et il s'approcha pour voir d'où ils venaient. Juste à côté du canapé, dans le minuscule espace entre l'accoudoir et la demie cloison, se trouvait un mixer. Ou plutôt les restes d'un mixer. Il semblait être tombé et la cuve de verre s'était brisée.

_-_ Duo… Il y a ton mixer en miettes là… On devrait peut-être ramasser le verre, c'est dangereux…

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha en avant, s'affalant sur le plan de travail pour pouvoir regarder ce dont lui parlait Heero.

_-_ Merde… Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Arh… Je vais me faire tuer par mon père.

Heero haussa un sourcil très haut, trouvant l'image pour le moins déplacée mais Duo ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_-_ Quand on s'est battu j'ai fait un mouvement un peu trop brusque. J'ai percuté le mixer et il est allé rencontrer le sol. Il était posé sur l'étagère, là.

Le châtain désigna la planche de bois posée juste là où se finissait la demie cloison, formant une petite étagère. Heero tapota ses lèvres avec son pouce.

_-_ T'as dû faire un geste super grand alors… Parce qu'il est large ton plan de travail.

_-_ C'était un mouvement de panique.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ouais mais je comprends pas… L'étagère était derrière toi ?

_-_ Non. Il m'avait envoyé contre l'évier. J'avais dû… M'y raccrocher et lui tourner le dos.

Le brun s'approcha, s'accoudant à l'étagère.

_-_ Mais même. C'est pas logique. Il te bloque contre l'évier, t'es dos à lui et la seule chose que tu fais c'est un mouvement de panique qui va percuter un objet en face ? Alors que ton agresseur il est dans ton dos ?

_-_ Ben écoute, excuse-moi mais j'étais en train de me faire taper dessus alors j'ai pas trop réfléchi à la logique.

Heero acquiesça mais garda les sourcils froncés. Sa vaisselle finie, Duo vida l'évier et le fixa, attendant sa prochaine question calmement.

_-_ Je comprends pas…

_-_ Ca m'aurait étonné…

_-_ Il est quand même super large ton plan de travail. Normalement t'aurais pas pu atteindre les choses sur l'étagère. T'as pas les bras assez longs.

_-_ Mais si ! Viens voir.

Le brun sembla hésiter un moment mais Duo insistant, il fit le tour de la cloison pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Tiens, on va refaire la scène, mets-toi derrière moi.

Il se plaça derrière lui, suivant calmement ses directives tout en étant fortement occupé à s'auto-persuader.

_Il n'y a pas un mort derrière nous. Il n'y a pas un mort derrière nous. Il n'y a pas un mort derrière nous. Il n'y a pas…_

_-_ Donc tu vois il était derrière moi et j'étais face à l'évier. Mets-toi plus près, sinon tu vas pas comprendre.

Il se pencha en avant.

_-_ Moi j'étais comme ça parce que… Parce que… …Je sais plus… Il devait m'avoir poussé comme ça pour… Mieux me frapper…

Il tendit le bras.

_-_ Et là tu vois, comme ça si je tends le bras, je percute le mixer.

_-_ Mais pourquoi tu as eu un mouvement de panique ?

_-_ Je sais pas… Peut-être que j'étais un peu paniqué ?

Heero roula des yeux au ton sarcastique de l'Américain. Il allait lui répondre quand il aperçut quelque chose. Le t-shirt de Duo s'était légèrement relevé et on voyait un peu ses hanches. Trois marques rouges s'y trouvaient.

_-_ Tu t'es griffé.

_-_ Hein ? Où ?

Duo était toujours penché en avant, le bras tendu vers l'ancienne place du mixer mais il avait tourné la tête pour pouvoir regarder le brun.

_-_ Ben là… Là et… Ah, t'en as de l'autre côté aussi et…

Heero s'arrêta. Il avait à chaque fois effleuré la peau de l'Américain pour qu'il puisse savoir de quels endroits il parlait, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas les voir dans sa position. Il avait touché les trois premières griffures avec l'index, le majeur et l'annulaire et… C'était marrant parce que les marques avaient à peu près le même écartement que ses doigts. Mais il n'y avait pas fait spécialement attention, détourné par les trois autres griffures sur l'autre hanche. Il avait alors posé également ses doigts et n'avait plus bougé.

Les mains ainsi posées, il tenait le bassin de Duo entre ses mains. S'il se souvenait bien… Duo lui avait dis de s'approcher près de lui pour pouvoir comprendre. Il avait aussi que le type s'était complètement collé à lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus. Ils remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Duo, qui semblait figé. Il avait gardé la même position que quand il lui expliquait, penché en avant sur l'évier, le bras tendu dans son mouvement de panique.

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent encore un peu.

Puis son regard fut attiré vers la main gauche de l'Américain, celle qui n'était pas tendue. Elle se tenait accrochée au rebord du plan de travail, juste à côté d'un tiroir ouvert. Un tiroir où luisaient des couverts et quelques couteaux tranchants.

Le regard bleu revint alors sur celui de Duo. Une lueur d'angoisse et de panique s'alluma au fond des yeux violets. Il se redressa brusquement, se dégageant des mains posées sur ses hanches. Son souffle était un peu court et il sortit de la cuisine précipitamment. Heero se recula pour le laisser passer, oubliant le mort juste derrière lui.

Duo fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de s'arrêter.

_-_ Enfin voilà quoi… Bon… Il faut que je ramasse les restes du mixer. On va finir par se blesser avec tous ses éclats de verres et…

_-_ Il t'a touché ?

Le châtain était de dos et il ne put pas voir sa réaction. Il le vit juste se mettre de profil, observant le mixer d'un air absent.

_-_ Il a essayé…

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, le regard flamboyant.

_-_ Mais j'aurais préféré crever que de le laisser faire…

Il se fixèrent un long moment puis Heero finit par hocher la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps derrière lui et fronça les sourcils. Il sortit de la cuisine et s'appuya contre la demie cloison.

_-_ C'est pour ça qu'il s'est énervé et qu'il est devenu violent alors. Tu répondais pas à ses avances…

_-_ …Ouais…

_-_ C'est toujours avec ce genre de but que ces types que tu rencontres te rappellent ?

_-_ … Pas tout le temps non. Mais en général quand ils rappellent c'est qu'ils voulaient un coup d'un soir mais qu'ils n'ont pas pu concrétiser…

_-_ Et lui ?

_-_ Lui je sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas avoir spécialement flirté avec lui… Mais bon je ne me souviens pas de grand chose…

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ J'ai pas compris. Il était clean au départ et puis… Il a pété un plomb à un moment.

Heero acquiesça. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, sa bouche se tordit de façon presque imperceptible puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fixa d'un air absent l'Américain. Celui-ci soutint son regard, ses lèvres semblant se pincer de plus en plus.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? Tu veux faire un commentaire ?

Le brun sembla alors émerger de ses rêveries mais ne lui répondit pas.

_-_ Déçu ? Choqué ? Excuse-moi d'être gay…

Un de ses sourcils se fronça.

_-_ Encore que… Attends… Laisse-moi reformuler… Va te faire foutre.

Heero se contenta de se redresser sur le canapé.

_-_ Mais oui Heero, je suis gay. Un pédé. Une tapette. Une tantouse. Une tante. Une tata. Tout ce que tu veux… J'en oublie excuse-moi, je suis pas un dictionnaire de synonyme sur patte. Les gens font quand même preuve d'une imagination dingue pour trouver autant de termes différents pour une préférence sexuelle…

Il ne répondit pas.

_-_ Non mais vas-y, je t'en prie, assouvis ta curiosité. Pose-moi tes questions. Demande-moi si c'est pour ça que je laisse pousser mes cheveux, si c'est pour me sentir « féminin ». Demande-moi si mes pyjamas sont roses, vas-y. Demande-moi si j'adore me balader en minishort.

Duo fit quelques pas pour s'approcher et s'arrêta devant lui.

_-_ Non franchement, fais-toi plaisir. Je me sens d'humeur à être punching-ball là. Apparemment j'ai une tête à ça ce soir. Allez, y a pas de raison, pose les questions qui menacent de faire se suicider tes neurones.

Il s'assit sur la petite table, juste devant lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_-_ Mais vas-y. Je les sens au bout de tes lèvres. Pose-les. Ca pourrait t'aider à pas être contaminé hein. D'ailleurs, je te préviens en toute en amitié, mais tu devrais faire gaffe quand tu es devant moi dans la file pour la cantine. On sait jamais hein, des fois que mes pulsions prendraient le dessus. Ouh, celui-là j'ai envie de me le taper ici, maintenant, tout de suite, juste sous le nez des cantinières et de leur purée mastic. Ne me tourne jamais le dos hein, on sait jamais. Ou alors avec un livre plaqué sur les miches.

Il planta son regard dans les deux yeux bleus.

_-_ Pose tes questions Heero…

Le brun l'observa un moment dans le silence le plus complet. Il finit par pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en s'avançant vers lui.

_-_ Avec tes coups d'un soir…

_-_ Oui je couche avec eux Heero. Je suis un adolescent plein de vitalité à ce que tu peux voir.

Heero fronça les sourcils, le regard très sérieux.

_-_ Non… Je voulais dire…

Il sembla le jauger du regard un instant.

_-_ Tu te protège à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ironie, la colère, la déception, la panique… Toutes les émotions qui pouvaient bien se trouver mélangées sur le visage de Duo s'envolèrent lentement, ne laissant plus place qu'à une figure lisse dont les sourcils étaient haussés très haut. Il sembla soufflé un petit moment avant de secouer la tête et d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé, juste à côté de Heero.

_-_ Ca va… Ca se voit peut-être pas mais c'est pas une habitude chez moi de faire des conneries.

_-_ Ca va alors…

Duo lui jeta un regard en coin, mais l'autre ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de le fixer en retour. Il n'y avait pas forcément de soulagement sur le visage de l'Américain. Il n'y en avait même pas du tout, il n'avait pas d'attente particulière envers Heero. Mais il semblait en tout cas un petit peu plus détendu. Le brun dû s'en apercevoir car un coin de sa bouche remonta lentement. Duo ne répondit pas à son sourire, plissant les yeux comme s'il ne savait pas encore comment juger son comportement.

_-_ Bon allez… Montre-moi donc ton minishort… J'ai hâte de le voir.

Un éclat de rire franc échappa au châtain. Il donna un coup de pied dans les genoux de Heero.

_-_ Oh oui Heero… Viens dans ma chambre je te le montrerais… Et tu verras, c'est normal si tu as mal aux fesses en sortant…

Il y eut encore quelques éclats de rires, et des sourires. Le troisième occupant de l'appartement, dans la cuisine, fut royalement zappé de leurs esprits pendant de longues secondes.

Duo était un lycéen qui faisait plus ou moins son coming-out face à son ami d'enfance. Banal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ca faisait un long moment maintenant qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé sans rien se dire. Les minutes avaient défilé jusqu'à se transformer en heures.

Duo était à moitié allongé, la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir, les yeux fixés au plafond et les lèvres pincées. Des fois, quand il repensait trop à certaines choses, il se mettait à soupirer et on pouvait l'entendre déglutir avec difficulté.

Heero à côté de lui, était enfoncé dans le canapé, les pieds reposant sur la petite table. Il gardait de temps en temps les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs minutes puis finissait par s'agiter, les rouvrait et changeait de position.

Il fallait qu'ils appellent la police. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner dans leur tête et il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils n'avaient que trop attendu. Il était déjà plus de deux heures du matin.

Cela faisait plus de six heures que le type dans la cuisine avait été tué. Et plus les heures passaient plus ils auraient du mal à les expliquer à la police.

Ils auraient dû appeler dès le début.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils le fassent maintenant, avant que ça ne prenne une mauvaise tournure.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, se jetèrent un coup d'œil et se sourirent avant de retourner à leur contemplation respectif.

_-_ ¤tililililililililuit tilililuit tililililuit¤

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, se redressèrent sur le canapé et se rapprochèrent de l'autre.

Duo s'agrippa au dos du sweat du brun tandis que celui l'attrapait par le t-shirt, comme s'ils voulaient tous les deux empêcher l'autre de bouger.

_-_ ¤tililililililililuit tilililuit tililililuit¤

Les mains se crispèrent un peu plus alors qu'ils essayaient de savoir à quoi était dû cette sonnerie.

_-_ ¤tililililililililuit tilililuit tililililuit¤

Malgré le fait que leurs langues s'étaient subitement transformées en pierre, ils tentèrent quand même de parler.

_-_ C'est ton fixe qui sonne comme ça ?

_-_ Non…

_-_ Ton portable ?

_-_ Non plus…

_-_ …

_-_ Le tien ?

_-_ Non…

_-_ Mais alors c'est celui de q… ?

Duo stoppa immédiatement sa phrase mais pas assez tôt pour empêcher un sentiment d'horreur se glisser en eux. La sonnerie ne retentit plus et ils restèrent un moment, accroché l'un à l'autre à écouter le silence.

_-_ Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un de tes téléphones ou un que ton père aurait oublié ?

_-_ …

_-_ Duo…

_-_ …Certain…

_-_ ¤tililililililililuit tilililuit tililililuit¤

Ils se figèrent en entendant la sonnerie reprendre. Leurs têtes se tournèrent lentement vers la cuisine. Le bruit venait de derrière la demie cloison, il n'y avait aucun doute.

_-_ ¤tililililililililuit tilililuit tililililuit¤

Le téléphone insistait alors que les deux lycéens se gelaient de plus en plus. Duo finit par se lever, doucement. Heero le suivit. La sonnerie s'arrêta, mais ils s'approchèrent tout de même de la cuisine. Trent reposait toujours au milieu de sa flaque de sang. Le châtain prit une profonde inspiration et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il tendit la main vers son épaule et l'avait à peine touchée que le téléphone recommença à sonner. Il sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Heero s'accroupit à son tour et poussa une des épaules pour le faire rouler sur le dos. Il essaya tant qu'il pu de ne pas regarder la figure du type.

_-_ ¤tidoum¤ !

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et fixèrent une petite poche sur le blouson d'où filtrait une lumière. Duo regarda sans respirer le brun tendre la main vers la poche et en sortir le portable. Il l'observa l'ouvrir, lire ce qui y était inscrit et commencer à pianoter sur les touches.

Une foule de question et de protestations montèrent dans la gorge de l'Américain mais sa bouche resta obstinément fermée. D'autant que Heero était considérablement pâle. Il reposa le portable ouvert sur le torse de l'homme, se redressa et l'enjamba. Duo se leva à son tour et ils se fixèrent un moment avant de rediriger leur regard vers le petit appareil allumé. Une tonalité résonna et une voix s'éleva du portable.

_-_ Vous-avez-UN-nouveau-message. Nouveau-message.

Une voix grave et éraillée s'éleva alors.

_-_ Bonsoir Trent… Dis-moi, j'entends des rumeurs qui me plaisent pas trop là… Il paraît qu'il y a pas mal de gamins qui sont victimes de racket en ce moment. J'entends des bruits bizarres comme celui concernant un type brun aux cheveux longs qui irait chez des étudiants, les photographierait en position… Hof… Honteuse, dirons-nous… Et les ferait ensuite chanter en les menaçant de publier ces photos. Etranges comme bruits hein ? Oh mais tu vas me dire que tu ne fais jamais rien de bien méchant… Que tu ne vas jamais jusqu'au bout… Que somme toutes ces photos sont gentilles… Qu'elles ne montrent que deux hommes en train de s'embrasser ou dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais que ces gosses s'en font tout un plat. C'est ça hein ?

Un rire guttural s'éleva du téléphone.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Il était légèrement pâle mais rien d'alarmant.

_-_ Bien, alors… Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries tout de suite. Ca va peut-être aller là, les plans minables... Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle je serais si on apprenait que je suis lié à tout ça. Tu me dois une somme considérable, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois ruiner ma réputation. Alors tu arrêtes tes plans à la con et tu te dépêches de me rembourser. Ta date butoir est déjà passée depuis longtemps. Ma patience à des limites. ¤tuuut tuuut tuuut¤

Heero observa l'Américain qui avait pincé les lèvres et fixait le mort d'un oeil noir.

_-_ Fin-des-nouveau-messages.

Un rire saccadé s'éleva. Le brun observa Duo être secoué par son rire et passer lentement sa main sur son visage.

_-_ Alors il voulait me faire chanter ?

Son rire s'accéléra.

_-_ Too bad sweet heart. T'es pas du tout tombé sur le bon pigeon je crois.

Heero ne fit aucun commentaire alors que le châtain se retournait pour aller s'appuyer contre l'évier. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à côté du corps et referma le portable, le glissant dans la petite poche. Il ne vit pas du tout arriver le pied de Duo. Il sursauta quand il l'appuya sur la tête de l'homme.

_-_ Tu fais quoi ?

_-_ J'en reviens pas… C'est à cause d'un truc aussi stupide que j'ai tué ce type ? Mais il est mort de sa propre connerie ouais !

Le brun se releva.

_-_ Calme-toi. Le touche pas, on n'es pas censé touché au corps.

_-_ Venant de toi c'est quand même vachement gros ! T'as quand même pris le temps d'ouvrir son portable et de fouiller dans ses messages.

_-_ C'était… Ouais, c'était pas très malin mais… J'ai paniqué. Ca arrive. J'ai eu peur que ce soit des connaissances à lui. On aurait fait quoi si ses potes avaient débarqués ici ! Maintenant on est à peu près assuré que ses magouilles il en parlait à personne. Et puis t'as pas protesté que je sache.

Duo croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre, le regard sombre.

_-_ Et si jamais tu lui brisais la nuque en faisant ça, on l'expliquerait comment à la police ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_-_ Duo… Je sais que t'es à bout mais il faudrait qu'on essaye de pas aggraver la situation…

Il garda les lèvres pincées et Heero finit par secouer la tête.

_-_ On va le remettre dans sa position normale, limite effacer mes empreintes du portables… Je pense pas qu'ils fassent de recherche dessus, mais on sait jamais. Tu as des torchons ou des essuie-tout par ici ?

Duo pencha la tête en avant et soupira.

_-_ Hm… Dans le placard à côté de toi.

Le brun se retourna et tendit la main vers le premier placard qu'il vit à côté de lui. La porte opposa une résistance et ne s'ouvrit pas alors qu'un bruit sourd résonnait. Duo releva la tête au bruit tandis que Heero réessayait avec plus de force.

_-_ Hey nan ! Pas celui-là ! Il est pas… !

Heero, prit dans son élan, tira une dernière fois sur la poignée et il y eut enfin du mouvement. Mais pas celui espéré. Le placard ne s'ouvrit pas mais il tomba lourdement en avant. Le brun eut juste le temps de retirer son bras.

Fixé.

Le placard n'est pas fixé.

Voilà la phrase que Duo aurait voulu finir.

Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Le placard tomba dans un bruit assourdissant au milieu de la cuisine. Sur un certain homme que personne n'était censé toucher.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Heero et Duo fixèrent le placard, et le corps en dessous.

Puis on entendit des coups répétés résonner sous le carrelage. Les voisins du dessous qui se plaignaient du bruit sûrement. Manquerait plus qu'ils montent.

_-_ Et… On l'explique comment à la police qu'un placard lui est malencontreusement tombé dessus ?

_-_ …

_-_ Non mais à tout hasard hein… Tu crois que ça va aggraver la situation ?

Heero ferma les yeux et passa la main sur son visage en grognant.

_-_ Alors franchement là, c'est le pompon !

Duo fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le salon.

_-_ D'abord cet espèce de gugus et ses idées à la con !

Sa respiration s'accélérait peu à peu.

_-_ Ensuite, moi qui le plante avant de partir quelques heures voir ailleurs s'il y est, des fois qu'il se réveillerait !

Le bloc de glace qui était tombé dans son estomac lui donnait envie de vomir.

_-_ Et pour finir toi qui l'achève à grand coup de placard !

Il marchait de long en large dans le salon en faisant de grands gestes.

_-_ Nan mais c'est le trio gagnant là !

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, le souffle court.

Une main se posa sur son crâne et il sentit un corps à côté de lui.

Il pencha la tête en avant, sa gorge se serrant.

_-_ Putain, Heero… Y en a marre…

Il reprit doucement son souffle alors que la main du brun glissait entre sa nuque et son dos en un geste apaisant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo était retourné à sa contemplation du plafond. Enfin, il avait dormi une quinzaine de minutes au début. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, plongé dans ses réflexions. Le châtain ne s'en formalisa pas et réinstalla sa tête sur ses cuisses avant de fixer à nouveau le plafond.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment il s'était retrouvé allongé ainsi sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les jambes de Heero. Il devait lui manquer quelques épisodes dans sa crise de nerf parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il était installé ainsi.

Mais bon, il n'avait pas plus réfléchi à la question.

Par contre, ce à quoi il réfléchissait c'était que… Heero devait avoir horriblement mal aux cuisses… Une tête c'était lourd et… Et pointu même. Depuis le temps qu'il était comme ça, il devait avoir les jambes complètement ankylosées.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir un bleu de cette façon ?

La montre au poignet du brun sonna l'heure, les tirant tous les deux de leurs pensées.

_-_ Quelle heure il est ?

_-_ Trois heures.

Duo poussa un profond soupir. Les heures qui passaient n'arrangeaient pas leurs affaires. Il ne savait pas du tout vers quoi ils allaient mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

_-_ Duo…

_-_ Mh ?

_-_ J'ai réfléchi.

_-_ Mh…

_-_ Il faudrait que…

Heero fit une courte pause avant de continuer.

_-_ Qu'on se débarrasse du corps.

Duo haussa un sourcil. Il avait bien entendu chacun des mots que le brun avait prononcé mais… Mis ensemble bout à bout, ils formaient une phrase complètement incohérente, surtout dans sa bouche. Il finit quand même par lever un regard complètement halluciné vers Heero.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

_-_ Sincèrement, vu la tournure que ça a pris, je me demande ce que vaudra notre version aux yeux des flics…

_-_ …

_-_ T'en penses quoi ?

Duo cligna des yeux.

_-_ Je pense que tu as dû piquer un bouteille de la réserve de mon père et te la boire cul sec pendant que je dormais.

_-_ Je suis sérieux, Duo.

L'Américain se releva.

_-_ Putain Heero je sais pas ce que t'as pris mais ça doit être de la bonne vu comment tu délires.

Le regard bleu se fit froid.

_-_ Duo, dans le cadre où on est en train d'évoquer la possibilité de faire disparaître un mort je trouve que le moment est mal venu pour plaisanter.

Le châtain le fixa pendant de longues secondes sans ciller.

_-_ Tu sais que tu ferais presque peur à calculer comme ça…

Heero haussa un sourcil. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur la table basse, juste devant le châtain.

_-_ Ah ouais ? Moi ce qui me fait peur plutôt c'est que ça fait pas loin de cinq heures que je suis dans un appartement où un mort à élu domicile sur le carrelage de la cuisine ! Moi ce qui me fait plutôt peur c'est de ce qui pourrait nous arriver si on découvrait que, non content d'avoir planté un type, on a préféré discuter pendant plusieurs heures avant de prévenir qui que ce soit, qu'on l'a tranquillement déplacé, histoire de changer un peu, qu'on a même écouté les messages sur son portable, au cas où ça serait urgent hein, pour finalement lui balancer une placard en pleine gueule ! Parce que là, tu vois j'ai beau réfléchir, je me demande bien comment on pourrait avoir l'air, ne serait-ce qu'un peu innocents ! Ne serait-ce qu'un peu des victimes !

Duo ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées.

_-_ Et pour autant que je sache… Quand on voulait prévenir la police, ce n'était pas de moi dont tu avais peur…

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, en silence. Puis deux paupières se refermèrent un court instant sur les yeux violets.

_-_ Tu as raison…

Il joignit ses mains et observa le parquet de son salon.

_-_ Excuse-moi Heero…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ravala sa bile et fixa le brun d'un air un peu incertain.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

Heero et Duo étaient des lycéens banals. Des lycéens banals pris d'une peur atroce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Monsieur Honoré, un homme honorable, et rond comme une queue de pelle, rentrait tranquillement chez lui aux alentours de trois heures trente du matin. Il mit un long moment à passer l'épreuve du digicode et appuyait désormais comme un forcené sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. La cabine était finalement en train d'arriver quand des bruits d'escaliers dévalés quatre à quatre retentirent et quelqu'un se précipita sur lui. L'ivrogne fut passablement saisi avant d'être poussé loin de l'ascenseur, quelqu'un le tenant par les épaules.

_-_ Hey ! Monsieur ! Bonsoir… ! Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?!

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent mais monsieur Honoré ne put se retourner, le jeune homme qui l'avait percuté le forçait à rester face à lui. Il semblait même l'éloigner doucement de l'ascenseur. L'ivrogne dévisagea ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux nattés, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire mais semblait complètement essoufflé.

_-_ Alors ? Cette soirée ? Tout c'est déroulé comme vous le souhaitiez ?

_-_ Et bien je…

Il lui sembla entendre des bruits derrière lui et il voulut se retourner mais…

_-_ Ah ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis vraiment content pour vous ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer !

_-_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous criez ?

_-_ Moi ?! Mais je ne crie pas voyons ! Je suis content de vous voir c'est tout !

L'ivrogne cligna des yeux.

_-_ On se connaît ?

_-_ Si on se connaît ? Mais bien sûr qu'on se connaît ! J'habite dans l'immeuble moi aussi ! Je suis votre voisin !

_-_ Ah bon… ? Et… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_-_ Je… Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle…

_-_ Monsieur ? Vous attendez l'ascenseur, non ?

Monsieur Honoré se retourna enfin et vit un autre jeune homme qui tenait ouverte la porte de l'ascenseur.

_-_ Oh… Oui je…

_-_ Et bien prenez-le ! Et ne vous en faites pas pour nous ! Je ravis de vous avoir vu !

Il fut autoritairement poussé dans la cabine mais ne réfléchis pas plus et appuya sur le bouton correspondant à son étage. Les deux jeunes gens refermèrent la porte en souriant. Monsieur Honoré ne vit jamais que, derrière la porte qui lui avait si courtoisement été tenue ouverte, se trouvait un étrange paquet de couverture, tenu solidement fermé par de la ficelle de cuisine.

Duo s'appuya contre le mur en poussant un profond soupir.

_-_ Oh la vache… C'était moins une…

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard désapprobateur au brun.

_-_ Je t'avais dis de faire des pauses entre les étages Heero pour que je puisse suivre le rythme par les escaliers…

_-_ J'ai pas confiance en ces machines. Si je m'étais retrouvé bloqué dedans avec lui à côté de moi ça aurait été encore pire…

Heero laissa le temps à Duo de reprendre calmement son souffle avant de se pencher vers le paquet de couverture.

_-_ Il faut qu'on se dépêche de l'amener à sa voiture maintenant.

L'Américain acquiesça et se baissa à son tour pour attraper l'autre bout du paquet et le soulever légèrement pour pouvoir avancer. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres personnes dans le hall de l'immeuble mais jetèrent des regards un peu partout dans la rue avant de sortir.

_-_ C'est quoi sa voiture ?

_-_ …Ben j'espère qu'elle est dans le coin…

Duo sortit de sa poche une clé et appuya sur le petit bouton d'ouverture automatique. Ils observèrent avec attention toutes les voitures de la rue mais aucune ne clignota. Le châtain déglutit difficilement et appuya une nouvelle fois, scrutant d'un air presque désespéré les environs. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour chercher cette voiture.

_-_ Là-bas ! Dans le parking de l'autre côté de la rue !

Duo rappuya sur la clé et vit effectivement une faible lumière. Ils regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux et traversèrent la rue à un endroit où le lampadaire était éteint. Ils finirent par arriver, essoufflés et dégoulinants de sueur, à la voiture. Ils installèrent leur paquet à l'avant et refermèrent la porte en soupirant. Heero s'adossa à la portière pour reprendre son souffle. Un rire nerveux retentit alors et il releva la tête pour voir Duo fixer le ciel avec un regard désabusé. Il finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil.

_-_ On l'a installé à la place du mort…

Heero sourit mais se força à ne pas rigoler. Il n'était pas sûr que ses nerfs tiennent s'il se laissait aller.

_-_ Il faut qu'on y aille Duo. On doit se diriger vers le pont le plus tôt possible, certains pêcheurs sont sur les berges avant l'aube.

L'Américain acquiesça lentement.

_-_ Installe-toi à la place du conducteur. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le coffre.

Il s'exécuta et Heero alla ouvrir le coffre. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant mis à part deux jerricans remplis. Il en déboucha un pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et grimaça immédiatement. Ca devant être de l'alcool à brûler, ou une sorte d'essence. Il les sortit du coffre et les traîna à côté du véhicule jusqu'à la portière avant. Duo le regarda les caler aux pieds de leur paquet.

_-_ Tu fais quoi ?

_-_ Je sais pas… Ca pourrait être utile pour le lester…

Ils se regardèrent en silence, pâlirent légèrement puis Heero referma la porte. Il s'installa à l'arrière.

_-_ Vas-y, démarre.

Duo avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait entendu chacun des mots. Mais il devait définitivement s'être trompé.

_-_… Hein ?

_-_ Démarre.

Le châtain sentit une certaine panique lui creuser le ventre.

_-_ De quoi ? Je sais pas conduire moi !

_-_ Moi non plus. Il faut pourtant qu'on arrive jusqu'au fleuve. Je nous vois mal prendre le bus.

Il se retourna pour le regarder.

_-_ Oh je sais que le fleuve est pas trop loin mais on fait quoi si on se fait choper en train de conduire sans permis ?

_-_ Si on se fait choper Duo, c'est pas le fait de conduire sans permis qui nous posera le plus de problème.

L'Américain ferma les yeux un moment avant de se réinstaller correctement.

_-_ Putain… Tu t'es donné le beau rôle en t'installant à l'arrière…

_-_ … Tu sais quoi faire ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Ouais, ouais… Je sais comment il faut que je fasse… Ca veut pas dire que j'y arriverais…

Il expira bruyamment et tourna la clé. Le moteur se mit à ronronner et toute une série de cadrans s'alluma dans la voiture.

_-_ Mets-le désembuage, on va rien voir sinon…

_-_ Ouais… Euh… Ok…

Duo fronça les sourcils en regardant la multitude de bouton à sa droite, cherchant le bon. Il appuya sur un mais, rien ne se produisant, il en enfonça d'autres à tout hasard.

_-_ Attend… Là celui-là il devrait pas…

_-_ Ouais je sais… Mais je me disais que…

Enfin ils trouvèrent le bon bouton et se désintéressèrent de cette partie du véhicule. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua l'allume-cigare, enfoncé.

_-_ Bon alors, attends que je me souvienne de la dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un conduire…

Duo soupira profondément.

_-_ Je débraye… Première… Et… J'accélère…

Duo et Heero étaient pleins d'espoirs.

La voiture, non.

Elle crachota avant de faire plusieurs à-coups et de caler net.

_-_ Merde… Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas bien fait…

_-_ Réessaye plus doucement…

Il détacha difficilement ses mains du volant et retourna la clé dans le moteur.

Ils y crurent très fort.

Pas la voiture.

Elle crachota une nouvelle fois avant de s'arrêter.

_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai ça !

_-_ Remets-toi au point mort pour voir…

_-_ Ah, pas con…

Il tourna à nouveau la clé et cette fois la voiture ne s'arrêta pas.

_-_ Alors… Je débraye… Première… Et…

Il s'arrêta, tendu au maximum.

_-_ T'accélères pas ?

_-_ La dernière fois ça a calé. Je dois oublier un truc…

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, gardant son pied sur l'embrayage. Le moteur rugit mais la voiture ne bougea pas d'un iota.

_-_ C'est normal ça ?

_-_ Je sais pas… Attend je vais essayer de relever doucement mon pied de…

Duo essaya de libérer doucement l'embrayage. Mais il devait être trop tendu pour avoir une notion juste de la douceur. La voiture partit en avant, faisant plusieurs à-coups avant de rouler d'une façon qui était tout sauf constante. Cramponné au volant, Duo n'arrivait pas à trouver de juste milieu avec l'accélérateur. Le bruit du moteur n'était pas très bon et quelque part, il se doutait qu'il devait passer une vitesse, mais il avait trop peur que la voiture cale à nouveau.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait que très peu de voitures sur ce parking. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se faire de belles frayeurs en frôlant de très près les différents rétroviseurs.

_-_ Cherche pas à tourner pour le moment. Va tout droit. De toute manière c'est là que se trouve la sortie.

_-_ Mh…

Les à-coups de firent moins fréquents alors qu'ils avançaient dans le parking. Heero regardait la route, au moins aussi crispé que Duo. Son regard fut alors attiré par une petite lumière rouge sur le tableau de bord. Un petit voyant en forme de panneau d'alerte était allumé. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit alors une odeur étrange. Baissant les yeux il aperçut alors le frein à main. Relevé.

Duo fixait le bout du parking. Il avait été construit de façon surélevé et il y avait donc une bonne pente derrière la route. On pouvait même apercevoir la rue de son immeuble en contrebas.

Il allait falloir qu'il tourne.

_Il allait y arriver. Il allait y arriver. Il allait y arriver. Il allait y arriver…_

_-_ …Duo ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Le frein à main il est censé être baissé ou relevé ?

Duo cligna des yeux.

_-_ Hein ?

Il lâcha la route du regard pour plonger vers le frein à main. Encore un truc qu'il avait oublié.

_-_ Hey regarde la route… !

Il se releva à moitié, se battant en même temps avec le levier. Il mit du temps à réussir à l'abaisser et quand il y réussit…

_-_ Duo tourne ! Il faut tourner pour sortir !

Il regarda paniqué le virage qui se rapprochait alors qu'ils filaient tout droit.

_-_ Freine !

Duo était un lycéen qui s'était inscrit au code, histoire de, mais n'y était allé que quelques rares fois. Banal.

Quand il entendit Heero, il s'apprêta effectivement à freiner. Ce n'était pas grave s'ils calaient encore une fois. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il freine.

Le reste ne fut qu'une question de point de vue.

Du point de vue de Duo, il avait appuyé sur la pédale du milieu. Il en était sûr.

Tout autre point de vue assurerait qu'il avait appuyé sur la pédale de droite.

Après… Tout n'est que question philosophique. Les notions de gauche et de droite sont des choses subjectives dont on peut discuter longuement.

Tout comme on peut discuter longuement du fait d'appuyer à fond sur l'accélérateur quand on est face à une pente.

En cherchant bien, on pouvait très certainement trouver de bonnes raisons à faire ça et un but tout à fait honorable.

Enfin, sur le coup, Heero et Duo n'avaient aucune de ces possibles raisons en tête.

L'un cramponné à son volant et l'autre au siège devant lui, ils dévalèrent la pente à tout allure, les dents serrées. La descente leur parut durer à la fois une éternité et quelques secondes. Une fois en bas, ils passèrent de justesse entre deux plots et se retrouvèrent à traverser la rue. Duo lâcha enfin l'accélérateur et appuya à fond sur le frein. La voiture s'arrêta, les pneus crissant sur le bitume. Ils étaient complètement en travers de la rue.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, puis l'Américain tendit la main en arrière, à l'aveuglette et détacha sa ceinture. Heero le regarda faire avec de grands yeux mais ne réagit que lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la porte.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu… Duo !

Le châtain s'extirpa de la voiture et s'en éloigna d'un pas rapide. Heero jura et essaya de sortir à son tour mais les portières arrières semblaient bloquées. Il s'énerva et finit par passer par l'avant. Il se contorsionna pour passer entre les sièges, se débâtit un moment avec le volant mais finit par sortir. Il ne remarqua pas que son pied s'était accroché à plusieurs boutons et que l'allume-cigare s'était détaché pour aller rouler aux pieds de leur paquet.

Il rattrapa l'Américain qui marchait vers une ruelle.

_-_ Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Duo était livide. Ses lèvres étaient très blanches et il tremblait légèrement. Il regardait fixement devant lui. Il finit par secouer la tête.

_-_ Putain y en a marre, Heero!

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le tira dans la ruelle.

_-_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte des risques qu'on prend en laissant la voiture là-bas ?

_-_ Parce que tu crois qu'on prend pas de risque en la conduisant ?

Un sourire désabusé étirait ses lèvres.

_-_ Franchement Heero, déjà c'est pas sûr qu'on arrive là-bas en un seul morceau. Je parierais déjà pas grand chose sur nos chances de survies… Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour-cent de chances de se faire arrêter.

_-_ Duo…

_-_ Nan, nan mais l'idée de base était bonne. C'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de contrôle à cette heure-ci… Mais bordel Heero, si on croise ne serait-ce qu'un seul flic, même sans avoir vu nos têtes, mêmes sans avoir le type à l'avant, on se fera arrêter rien qu'avec notre façon de conduire !

Il secoua la tête, le souffle court.

A plusieurs mètres d'eux, dans la voiture, la moquette autour de l'allume-cigare prenait doucement feu, se rapprochant des jerricans.

_-_ Parce que tu crois qu'on a un autre choix ? Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'on a d'autres options ?

Le poing de Duo percuta le mur derrière lui. Il inspirait profondément, espérant retrouver le peu de nerf qui lui restait.

_-_ Putain… Comment est-ce que ça a pu tourner à ça… ?

Heero s'approcha et posa la main sur la tête du châtain, avançant son visage à côté de son oreille. Deux bras passèrent dans son dos et s'accrochèrent fermement à son sweat.

_-_ Il faut qu'on le fasse Duo… On n'a pas d'autre solution… Tu le sais…

_-_ …Ouais…

Il renifla bruyamment et appuya son front contre l'épaule du brun.

_-_ Putain… On pourrait pas avoir rien qu'une seule fois, un coup de pouce du destin…

Le bruit d'un moteur qui rugissait résonna alors dans la rue. Ils entendirent les freins crisser fortement et eurent juste le temps de voir une grosse voiture foncer à toute allure alors qu'elle percutait celle qu'ils avaient laissée au milieu de la rue. Il y eut un grand bruit de tôle alors que les deux voitures se percutaient. Celle qu'ils avaient conduite, ou au moins essayé de conduire, fut projetée en tournant vers un lampadaire. Elle alla s'y encastrer dans un bruit sinistre.

L'autre voiture avait l'avant complètement emboutis mais elle redémarra immédiatement et ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter les lieux. Depuis la ruelle, Duo et Heero regardèrent la scène d'un air estomaqué.

A l'intérieur de la voiture, le choc avait renversé les jerricans. L'essence s'était répandue et n'avait pas tardé à prendre feu. La boite à gant commençait à fondre et les flammes continuaient à s'étendre, brûlant dangereusement tout ce qui se trouvait près du moteur.

Duo décrocha lentement ses mains du pull de Heero et regarda la voiture emboutie la bouche ouverte. Puis lentement, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Dans la voiture, les flammes poursuivaient leur avancée.

_-_ Fait chier ! On fait comment nous maintenant ! Je sais même pas si on réussira de le sortir de la voiture avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ! Et on va se déplacer comment maintenant qu'elle est morte sa bagnole ?! C'est ça que le destin appelle un « coup de pouce » ?! Ah ben, merci hein !

La voiture explosa alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots.

Heero et Duo restèrent un long moment figé à regarder la carcasse s'embraser. Les flammes semblaient très fortes et la consumaient de toute part. Il ne pouvait même plus voir leur paquet. Elles ne s'étaient toujours pas calmer quand Heero fit un pas en avant.

_-_ Viens Duo, on s'en va.

_-_ … … Hein ?

Le brun lui attrapa la main.

_-_ Ca passera pour un accident.

Duo semblait dans un état légèrement second et le regardait sans rien dire.

_-_ Ils vont croire qu'il y a eu collision, délit de fuite, que la voiture a explosé à cause du choc et qu'il est mort. Il est à la place du passager mais vu les traces, ils verront que sa voiture était à l'arrêt, ils ne devraient pas se poser plus de question.

Le châtain cligna des yeux et Heero le tira par la main, le forçant à le suivre.

_-_ Mais il ne faut pas qu'on reste là…

Il se laissa traîner sans rien dire.

Après tout… Duo n'était qu'un banal lycéen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Prends ta douche en premier. Je vais ranger un peu en attendant.

Heero acquiesça et disparut dans la salle de bain. Duo avait réussit à prendre sur lui et n'était plus trop en état de choc. Enfin, c'était ce que quiconque aurait pu dire en ne prenant en compte que son attitude extérieure.

Il se dirigea vers le salon et ramassa d'un air légèrement absent les morceaux de verres du mixer qui traînaient toujours par terre. Il alla ensuite vers la cuisine, sa pelle remplie de verre à la main. Il ouvrit la poubelle et les jeta dedans, regardant d'un air indifférent la multitude d'essuie-tout tachée de sang dans la corbeille. Ils avaient dû éponger le sang avant de saucissonner le corps dans des couvertures et de le sortir quelques temps auparavant. Ils y avaient laissé quatorze rouleaux d'essuie-tout « ultra-absorbant ». Le super marché où Duo faisait ses courses faisait des promos depuis une semaine : « deux packs achetés, deux rouleaux offerts ». Grand bien leur en avait pris...

Duo regarda l'horloge d'un air détaché. Il était à peine quatre heure. Ils n'étaient même pas restés trente minutes en bas. Elles lui avaient paru bien plus longues pourtant ces minutes.

Il soupira et observa sa cuisine. Le couteau trônait sur le plan de travail. Bien propre. Etincelant même. Il le rangea calmement dans son tiroir et se retourna. Le sang séché marquait encore le sol. Il l'observa un petit moment avant de se diriger vers un placard. Il en sortit un balai, un seau et une serpillière. Il se mit à frotter le sol, l'eau de son seau prenant petit à petit à légère coloration rouge.

Quand Heero sortit de la salle de bain, il frottait encore. Il le regarda vider son eau rougie dans l'évier. Il commença à rincer sa serpillière avant de l'observer et de finalement la jeter dans la poubelle. Il se redressa et posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'évier.

Heero le fixa. Il était pâle, très pâle. Oh… Il le sentait venir là…

Duo grimaça et se courba au-dessus de l'évier, vomissant la bile qu'il avait ravalée toute la soirée. Heero l'observa un moment sans bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la natte glisser sur son épaule et tomber à côté de son cou qu'il secoua la tête et s'approcha. Il la rattrapa et la tint en arrière, attrapant au passage quelques autres mèches qui tombaient sur le visage du châtain. Il resta silencieux alors que Duo se calmait peu à peu.

_-_ Va te prendre une douche. Tu en as besoin.

Le châtain garda la main devant sa bouche mais acquiesça. Il s'éloigna et disparut dans la petite pièce. Heero laissa couler l'eau dans l'évier et sortit de la cuisine, laissant le jet d'eau emporter tout. Il rangea le balai et le seau, reposa le téléphone fixe sur son socle, le portable à côté et rangea les quelques autres choses dont il avait repéré la vraie place. Il était en train de fermer les volets quand il lui sembla entendre la sirène d'un camion de pompier. Il finit par secouer la tête et referma la fenêtre. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus rien y faire. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit que l'Américain finisse de se doucher. Il attendit patiemment les dix premières minutes. Les dix autres passèrent un peu moins bien. Les dix dernières l'agacèrent profondément. Il finit par aller toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

_-_ Si tu essaies de te noyer Duo, ça ne marchera pas. Sors donc de là.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse mais une poignée de secondes plus tard, la bruit de l'eau qui coulait s'arrêta enfin. Une ou deux minutes après, sortit de la salle de bain embuée, un Duo un peu groggy aux cheveux détachés et trempés. Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à se les sécher de façon automatique. Heero soupira et se dirigea vers lui.

_-_ Assieds-toi par terre, je vais le faire.

Le châtain lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'obtempérer. Heero passa une jambe de chaque côté de ses épaules et commença à lui frotter le crâne avec la serviette. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Duo grognant de temps en temps quand il lui tirait un peu trop les cheveux.

_-_ Tu les attaches ?

_-_ Non. Je vais dormir comme ça.

_-_ Ok.

Il retira la serviette et Duo se mit debout, s'étirant longuement. Il traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers une porte qui n'avait pas été ouverte de toute la soirée. Il disparut à l'intérieur. Heero étendit la serviette sur une chaise et le suivit dans la chambre, naturellement. Duo était déjà en train d'enlever son t-shirt quand il entra mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y firent attention. Le brun n'observa même pas la chambre de son ancien ami d'enfance. Il nota juste rapidement qu'elle semblait remplie de tout un tas de choses mais ne s'y attarda pas plus, s'occupant plutôt d'enlever son pantalon.

Ils auraient pu se poser des questions. Proposer le canapé ou le lit du père de Duo comme endroit pour dormir.

Mais aucune question ne fut posée. Il n'en germa même pas une dans leur tête.

Même pas à propos de pyjamas. Ca n'effleura pas leur esprit.Pas même celui de Duo, qui était chez lui pourtant.

Ils se mirent tous les deux en caleçons avant de se glisser sous la couette. La lumière fut éteinte et aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Duo fixait le plafond, comme il l'avait déjà fait une bonne partie de la soirée. Il essayait de ne pas trop penser. De ne pas trop repenser à certains évènements. De ne pas trop repenser à comment les choses allaient se passer maintenant.

Il soupira douloureusement et déglutit avec difficulté.

_-_ Arrête de te prendre la tête.

Le châtain ne décrocha pas son regard du plafond.

_-_ Facile à dire…

_-_ Je sais.

Il entendit un soupir à côté de lui.

_-_ Mais de toute manière on ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. La seule chose à faire est d'essayer de ne pas perdre le sommeil.

_-_ Et c'est quoi ta recette miracle pour t'endormir ?

Un grognement fut émis à sa droite.

_-_ Je sais pas mais si tu soupires encore une fois avec cet air désespéré je t'assomme…

_-_ Ca pourrait être une bonne solution pour dormir.

Il se tourna sur le côté en souriant pour voir le brun. Celui-ci répondit à son sourire.

_-_ Ne me tente pas…

Un rire échappa à Duo. Heero se tourna à son tour et glissa doucement sur le matelas, se rapprochant un peu.

_-_ Allez… Je ne peux pas croire qu'avec la semaine épuisante qu'on a eue, tu ne sois pas fatigué, un samedi matin à quatre heure.

Il fit la moue et se tortilla un peu sur le matelas, se rapprochant lui aussi.

_-_ C'est pas tant que je ne sois pas fatigué, et tu le sais.

_-_ Ouais…

Leurs visages étaient très proches maintenant. Duo ne regardait plus vraiment Heero dans les yeux, il regardait un peu plus bas. Son regard était accroché aux deux lèvres dont s'échappaient les mots qui lui étaient destinés. Cependant, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblait vraiment faire cas de ce détail.

_-_ Essaye de penser à autre chose Duo. Tu pourras pas t'endormir si tu n'arrêtes pas d'y penser.

Il laissait son regard aller de ses yeux à ses lèvres, restant toutefois plus accroché à ces dernières. Heero continuait à la fixer, très calmement.

_-_ Ouais je sais…

Il sourit.

_-_ Mais tu devrais te souvenir que déjà quand j'étais petit je…

Sa phrase fut coupée l'espace d'un instant par des lèvres qui étaient posées sur les siennes. Elles y restèrent un petit moment avant de se détacher.

_-_ … mettais un temps fou à m'endormir.

Heero sourit.

_-_ Oui je me souviens. D'ailleurs tu tenais à tout prix à me garder aussi éveillé tant que toi tu ne dormais pas.

_-_ Hey c'est pas vrai je…

Des lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes et le baiser fut un peu plus long.

_-_ … m'endormais toujours bien après toi.

_-_ Mouais… Je suis pas convaincu…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la langue de Duo glissant doucement entre ses lèvres.

_-_ Ben pour ma défense, c'est pas forcément très drôle d'être éveillé dans une maison que tu ne connais pas, quand ton copain pionce à côté de toi.

Le châtain passa ses bras autour du cou de Heero et se colla un peu plus contre lui.

_-_ Ca je veux bien être d'accord.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent les unes dans les autres. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus longs et les paroles plus rares. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Heero avait plongé la tête dans son cou que Duo reprit la parole.

_-_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu étais gay ?

_-_ Quand ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé sérieusement quand on avait dix ans et demi ?

Duo mordit légèrement son oreille.

_-_ Tout à l'heure imbécile.

_-_ Ca n'était pas le sujet de la conversation.

Il se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau.

_-_ Pas le sujet de la conversation ? Quand je t'ai fait ma scène, ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation ?

_-_ Non. Et puis tu me l'as dis à cause de la situation en plus.

Le châtain passa la main dans la masse de cheveux bruns et l'embrassa sur le nez.

_-_ Tu aurais pu me le dire…

Heero s'approcha jusqu'à coller leur front.

_-_ Je suis gay, Duo.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Non ? Vraiment ?

Un éclat de rire lui échappa tandis qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de Heero. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser un petit moment avant que leur manque de sommeil ne finisse par les rattraper et qu'ils ne tombent endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin vers midi. Presque aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Heero se doucha rapidement, avala un gâteau qui traînait par là et enfila son manteau. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il allait appuyer sur la poignée quand deux bras se croisèrent devant son ventre.

_-_ … Merci Heero…

Il se retourna pour voir l'Américain qui le fixait avec un petit sourire. Il était toujours un peu pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés mais…

_-_ Pour quoi ?

Non, Heero n'était pas bête.

Il avait juste envie de l'entendre. Après tout, il venait de passer une nuit, que qualifier d'éprouvante aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait bien le droit de réclamer certaines choses.

_-_ Pour tout ce que tu as fait hier soir. Si t'étais pas passé je serais peut-être encore sous l'arrêt de bus.

Le sourire de Duo était franc.

_-_ Sans toi, je sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

Ses yeux prirent une lueur un brin sarcastique.

_-_ Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ce qui va se passer avec ce que tu m'as aidé à faire finalement.

Le brun roula des yeux un moment. Il finit par poser sa main sur le crâne du châtain, comme il l'avait souvent fait au cours de la soirée.

_-_ Ca va aller Duo.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-_ On se voit lundi.

_-_ Ok.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et puis la porte fut ouverte et refermée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Oui… Oui… J'arrive… Qu'est-ce que vous…

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, raides comme des baguettes et aux yeux bridés d'un bleu profond ouvrit et resta un moment surprise sur le pas de sa porte.

_-_ Oh… Mais tu es Duo ! C'est ça hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé…

Elle le regarda un moment avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Mais entre donc ! Tu es venu voir Heero, c'est ça ? Ca me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous passez de nouveau du temps ensemble. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été contente quand Heero m'a appelé hier en me disant qu'il passait la soirée chez toi. Vu vos cernes vous avez dû beaucoup discuter.

Elle fit une petite moue de reproche avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Je t'appelle Heero. Reste-là.

Elle disparut dans le couloir et l'Américain se tendit légèrement. Cela faisait moins de dix heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Le brun apparut dans le couloir, suivit de sa mère.

_-_ Salut.

_-_ …Salut.

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence. La mère de Heero les regarda tour à tour.

_-_ Bon… Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous dire… Je vous laisse.

Heero l'observa s'éloigner alors qu'elle souriait. Il finit par secouer la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'Américain.

_-_ Viens. On va aller dans ma chambre.

Le châtain le suivit docilement. Il observa rapidement les différentes choses qui avaient changé dans l'appartement depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il y avait quelques nouvelles photos, les fauteuils et le canapé avait changé de place. Dans la chambre de Heero aussi certaines choses avaient changés alors que d'autres étaient restées.

Le brun s'installa sur le lit et Duo alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à roulette à côté du bureau. Le silence dura un petit moment.

_-_ Ca a été cet après-midi ?

_-_ Mh…

Duo s'apprêtait à hocher la tête mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il finit par la pencher sur le côté, l'air pensif.

_-_ J'ai pas pu passer plus de dix minutes chez moi. Je suis sorti juste après que tu sois parti. Je pense que… Je me suis retrouvé face ma cuisine un peu tôt à mon goût. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant souhaité que mon père rentre…

Heero acquiesça avant de redevenir silencieux. Duo était très occupé à arracher des fils de son pantalon ou de tourner sur la chaise. Et le silence dura.

Il fut finalement brisé par trois coups toqués à la porte. La mère de Heero passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

_-_ On va aller se coucher, je suis venue vous souhaiter bonne nuit. A bientôt j'espère, Duo.

L'Américain essaya vraiment de lui sourire mais ne parvint pas à un résultat très satisfaisant. Heero se leva avant que sa mère ne reparte.

_-_ Duo va dormir ici au fait.

Elle cligna des yeux puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-_ D'accord. Et ben très bien, on se verra demain matin alors. Tu sais où sont les matelas, Heero.

Le brun acquiesça et sa mère sortit de la pièce en leur faisant des signes de la main. Duo se leva à son tour et le fixa, les sourcils haussés très haut.

_-_ … Tu sais… Je ne veux pas me taper l'incruste Heero. J'ai déjà suffisamment l'impression de déranger…

Heero le regarda d'un air posé avant de secouer la tête et de s'approcher de lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_-_ Penses-tu que j'ai passé un bon après-midi Duo ? Penses-tu réellement que je n'ai pas été hanté par le souvenir de ce type sur ton carrelage ?

Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui, leurs nez se touchant presque.

_-_ Tu n'es pas venu pour passer le temps Duo, ou pour fuir encore un peu ta cuisine. Tu es venu pour dormir. Pour te reposer. Parce que tout comme moi, depuis qu'on s'est réveillé ce matin tu n'as pas arrêté d'y penser une seule seconde.

Le châtain soutint un moment son regard avant d'abandonner. Il passa un bras derrière son dos tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son épaule et il plongea la tête dans son cou.

_-_ …J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou…

_-_ Personne ne va devenir fou Duo… Ni toi, ni moi… Il faut juste qu'on laisse le temps agir… Ca finira par s'estomper. Ca ne disparaîtra pas. Mais ça finira par s'estomper…

Ils restèrent un petit moment serrés l'un contre l'autre, puis Heero se détacha. Il alla chercher un matelas et des draps et installa le tout à côté de son lit. Duo le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu'il lui tendit un short et un grand t-shirt. Il savait très bien que, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient plus assez stones pour dormir ensemble à moitié nus sans aucun problème. Une fois qu'il fut changé, il regarda le lit qui était tout juste fait. Il se tourna vers Heero qui refermait la porte.

_-_ Je dors ici ?

Le brun le fixa un moment.

_-_ Non.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé.

_-_ C'est juste histoire de donner le change.

Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda l'Américain avec un sourire.

_-_ Bien que ma mère adorerait nous voir jouer ensemble comme quand on était petit…

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Duo et le tira vers lui.

_-_ …Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait en voyant à quoi on joue maintenant.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Duo se fit de plus en plus grand et il finit par pouffer de rire. Heero se recula dans le lit et il éteignit la lumière.

Des mains se posèrent des corps, quelques baisers furent échangés alors que des jambes s'entremêlaient. Cette fois le manque de sommeil mit un peu plus de temps à les rattraper. Les câlins furent plus longs. Les baisers aussi, plus profonds également. Il y eut même quelques marques de laissées. Mais sous les vêtements, hein. C'eut été trop bête de se faire avoir comme ça après s'être embêtés à faire l'autre lit pour donner le change.

Ils dormirent profondément jusqu'au lendemain. Le réveil fut un peu difficile par contre.

_-_ Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est horrible cette histoire… Et dire que ça c'est passé si près de chez nous…

Duo avala avec difficulté sa gorgée de thé alors que le regard de Heero restait collé d'un air crispé à la nappe.

_-_ C'est pas en bas de ton immeuble d'ailleurs, Duo ?

_-_ … Si.

_-_ C'est quand même terrible…

Ce que Duo trouvait surtout terrible, c'était la bile qui menaçait de remonter le long de sa gorge.

Heero, quand à lui, trouvait terrible la main de Duo qui avait attrapé la sienne au moment où sa mère avait ouvert le journal régional et qui la serrait à lui broyer les os.

_-_ Tenez, écoutez : « Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, un automobiliste percute à pleine vitesse une voiture à l'arrêt avant de prendre la fuite. La voiture a été projetée avec tant de force contre un lampadaire que le moteur finira par exploser. Un homme, à la place du passager, mourra dans l'incendie. La police, qui essaye tant bien que mal de retrouver le conducteur de l'autre véhicule, piétine, l'accident s'étant produit sans aucun témoin ». Non mais il y a quand même des gens qui sont pas bien… Rouler à une vitesse pareille…

Elle reposa sa tasse de café.

_-_ Enfin le plus malheureux dans l'affaire c'est celui qui est mort. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Au Fait Duo, tu restes pour déjeuner ?

Le châtain déglutit douloureusement.

_-_ Non, non… Je crois que je vais rentrer.

_-_ D'accord… C'est dommage, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas eu à manger.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_ Et bien ce sera pour une autre fois.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à son sourire. Heero commença à grimacer de voir ses doigts tordus ainsi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero et Duo ne se parlèrent pas le lundi. Ils étaient chacun avec leur groupe d'amis respectifs et n'étaient jamais près l'un de l'autre en cours. Leur regard se croisèrent juste à un moment et ils se sourirent.

Duo avait les joues un peu creusées et des cernes noires.

Heero lui était assez pâle et avait au moins autant de cernes que Duo.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à dormir dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Ou bien alors pas beaucoup.

Ils ne se croisèrent pas davantage le mardi. Leurs cernes s'allongeaient un peu, surtout celles de Duo. Leurs amis commençaient à leur poser quelques questions.

Ce ne fut que le mercredi qu'ils se croisèrent par hasard à une pause, dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

Duo sourit quand il l'aperçut devant les lavabos. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux cabines des WC, et toutes les portes étant ouvertes, il ferma la porte principale à clé. Heero releva la tête en entendant le bruit du verrou et il observa l'Américain s'approcher dans le miroir.

_-_ Ca va ?

_-_ Je commence à dormir mieux… Et toi ?

Duo haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ca devrait bien finir par s'améliorer…

Le brun lui prit le menton.

_-_ T'as une gueule atroce.

_-_ Je te retourne le compliment.

Il soupira.

_-_ Tes amis te posent pas trop de questions ?

_-_ Si.

_-_ Tu réponds quoi ?

_-_ Que le bac blanc me fait stresser et que je bosse toute les nuits au lieu de dormir.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Et ils y croient ?

_-_ Etrangement, non.

Il secoua la tête et Duo rit.

_-_ Je me débrouille pour détourner le sujet.

_-_ Ils vont finir par insister.

_-_ Je me débrouillerai. Et toi ? Ils te harcèlent pas trop ?

Le brun se sécha les mains.

_-_ Si.

_-_ Et tu fais quoi ?

_-_ Je leur réponds pas. Ils ont fini pas comprendre qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse.

_-_ … C'est sur que de ce point de vue là…

Duo se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

_-_ T'as pas des amis pot de colle, c'est bien.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Tu penses que tu le diras à quelqu'un ?

_-_ Quoi, que j'ai planté quelqu'un et qu'on a maquillé sa mort ? Oui, bien sûr. Et après j'irais jouer avec Mickey, Bambi et Laura Ingalls. Tu voudras venir avec nous ?

Le brun ne répondit pas mais il attrapa la taille du châtain et appuya son menton sur son épaule. Ils se fixèrent par miroir interposé.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Heero. Mais je crois que tu vas rester mon seul complice dans cette affaire.

_-_ …Tu vas tenir le coup ?

_-_ J'ai l'air si misérable que ça ?

_-_ Oui.

Duo resta silencieux un moment.

_-_ Je remonterais la pente.

Il fixa le brun.

_-_ T'as intérêt à faire pareil…

_-_ C'était bien là mon intention.

Sa tête glissa vers le cou du châtain.

_-_ Heero…

_-_ Hm ?

_-_ …Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?

Heero se raidit légèrement avant de fermer les yeux.

_-_ J'ai une amie qui fête son anniversaire. C'est prévu depuis des mois. Je suis désolé.

_-_ T'excuse pas ! Je posais juste la question hein…

Le regard bleu fixait Duo à travers miroir.

_-_ Tu veux venir à la maison cette semaine ?

_-_ Nan, c'est bon… En plus si je viens, je vais être tenté de rester, et ta mère à beau être ravie de nous voir passer du temps ensemble, je suis pas sûr que ça passerait.

_-_ Ca va aller vendredi soir ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

_-_ Il faudra bien.

_-_ Incruste-toi chez un de tes potes. Il faudrait pas que tu restes chez toi à ressasser ce qui se sera passé une semaine pile avant.

_-_ Oui chef…

Heero lui mordit légèrement le cou et il se mit à rire, cherchant à se dégager. Ils finirent pas se lâcher l'un l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie.

_-_ Samedi je ne pourrais pas passer mais je viendrais te voir dimanche.

_-_ Ok.

Le brun tendit la main vers le verrou mais l'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il se tourna, regarda l'Américain qui s'était arrêté juste derrière lui, pencha légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils finirent par se séparer et Heero ouvrit la porte.

_-_ Ah merde !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais se retourna pour voir Duo se diriger vers les cabines.

_-_ J'étais venu pour pisser à la base…

Il secoua la tête en souriant et sortit.

Ils ne se croisèrent plus de toute la semaine. Sauf pendant le fameux cours d'espagnol où ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Duo sembla lutter pendant les dix premières minutes et finit par s'endormir sur sa table. La prof le réveilla une fois, mais, au vu de ses cernes, elle le laissa tranquille la seconde fois qu'il s'endormit. Heero passa le reste du cours à lutter contre ses yeux qui se fermaient et à maudire l'Américain. Et Duo eut droit à un petit sermon accompagné d'un regard concerné quand la prof le prit à par à la fin du cours.

Puisqu'en fin de compte… Heero et Duo étaient des adolescents banals.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Salut…

_-_ …Salut…

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un moment avant que Duo ne pense à s'écarter pour laisser Heero entrer.

_-_ Je te réveille ?

_-_ Non, non… J'étais réveillé… Mais pas depuis très longtemps…

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Heero lui attrapa le menton et observa son visage avec attention.

_-_ Tu as moins de cernes…

Un sourit étira les lèvres du châtain.

_-_ Oui… J'ai réussi à dormir pas mal ce week-end.

_-_ Oh…

Son sourire se fit un brin railleur et il joignit les mains sur la nuque du brun.

_-_ Déçu de ne plus être mon somnifère attitré ?

_-_ Non. Je suis content que tu retrouves le sommeil.

Le ton honnête le déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant et Heero en profita pour l'embrasser.

_-_ Et après réflexion, je me demande ce que pourrait avoir de glorieux le fait d'être considéré comme un somnifère.

Duo se mit à rire. Il finit par se décrocher de lui et se dirigea vers le salon.

_-_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Heero l'observa d'un air distrait traverser la cuisine dont le carrelage était d'un blanc éclatant.

_-_ Tu me proposes quoi ?

_-_ Alors attends…

Il ouvrit un placard, juste en dessous de celui qui n'était pas fixé et se mit à fouiller dedans. Sur l'étagère du dessus se trouvaient deux nouveaux packs d'essuie-tout.

_-_ Alors j'ai… Jus de fruit… Sirop… Limonade… Je sais pas moi, tu veux boire quoi ?

Heero détaillait minutieusement les parties émaillées et éraflées qui s'étaient formée quand il était tombé. Si on ne le savait pas, ça ne se voyait pas trop.

_-_ Comme tu veux, Duo.

_-_ Bon ben on va dire diabolo menthe alors… Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas bu…

Il sortit deux verres d'un autre placard et commença à préparer les sirops sur le plan de travail. Heero s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son bassin.

_-_ Ca a été vendredi soir ?

_-_ Ouais… Soirée télé avec une copine. Que des comédies et sans meurtre, de quoi m'occuper l'esprit tranquillement. Et toi, ta soirée ?

_-_ C'était bien…

Il plongea la tête dans son cou et commença à mordiller la peau. Duo sourit et le laissa faire, mais quand ça commença à durer, il se mit à remuer.

_-_ Hey… Si en plus des cernes je dois expliquer les suçons, je sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'en sortir…

_-_ Ils penseront que c'est un de tes coup d'un soir…

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_-_ …Et bien… Ca aurait pu à la limite marcher pour les rares qui sont au courants… Mais Hilde croyant déjà que mes cernes et mes coups d'un soir sont liés, elle m'a fait promettre de ne plus sortir.

Heero détacha sa bouche de son cou.

_-_ Ah bon ?

_-_ De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer à sortir en ce moment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

_-_ …Ah bon…

Duo finit par se détacher et il se retourna pour regarda le brun. Ils s'observèrent un moment, sans rien dire, puis Heero s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser fut plus long que les autres fois, plus profond aussi et aussi un peu plus… Fougueux ? Brûlant ? Passionné ? Sauvage ? Non peut-être pas sauvage non… Mais en tout cas, il y avait du plus dans ce baiser.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, les mains de Duo s'étaient glissées sous les vêtements de Heero et couraient sur son torse. Les mains de Heero, elles, avaient plutôt migré vers le sud de ses hanches et se bagarraient furieusement avec les poches de ce pantalon, décidément bien mal placées.  
Exit les diabolos menthe ?

Duo passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les mordiller quand Heero se pencha à son oreille.

_-_ Dis-moi Duo… Bien que tu aies réussi à dormir ce week-end… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il te reste des heures de sommeil à rattraper encore ?

L'Américain prit le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre, espérant ralentir les battements son cœur.

_-_ Je pense… Qu'il doit m'en rester encore beaucoup à reprendre si je veux arriver à mon quota mensuel…

Heero se replaça devant lui et colla son front au sien.

_-_ On va s'allonger alors…?

_-_ Alors on y va…

Ils se détachèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et traversèrent le salon jusqu'à la chambre de Duo.

Ils ne s'étaient pas posés de questions les fois précédentes. Ils s'étaient déshabillés l'un devant l'autre sans y réfléchir. Mais ils eurent un peu plus de mal à esquisser un geste cette fois-ci.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans bouger. Puis Heero passa lentement son pull par-dessus sa tête, rentrant ses épaules pour l'enlever plus facilement. Duo observa un moment avant d'enlever à son tour son gilet, dézippant lentement la fermeture éclair. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, l'un après l'autre. Quand ils se retrouvèrent torse-nu, n'ayant plus que leur pantalon, ils eurent un moment d'arrêt.  
Ils s'étaient déjà vus torse-nu. Ils avaient même dormis en caleçons ensemble. Mais là fois où ils avaient fait ça, ils n'avaient… Comment dire… Ils n'avaient pas bouffé l'autre des yeux comme ça.

Duo déglutit difficilement.

_-_ Je crois que ça va quand même me faire un peu bizarre de coucher avec un ancien ami d'enfance…

_-_ Parce que tu crois que moi non ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-_ Oh non, toi on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, Heero.

Le brun roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

_-_ De toute manière j'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec un ami d'enfance.

Duo s'approcha de lui, fronçant légèrement un sourcil.

_-_ J'ai l'intention de coucher avec toi.

Le châtain sourit en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il l'attrapait par le bassin.

_-_ Oh Heero… C'est pour ta logique à deux balle que je t'aime.

Le brun haussa un sourcil alors que ses mains s'apprêtaient à déboutonner le pantalon de Duo.

_-_ Et moi c'est pour ta merveilleuse façon de conduire une voiture…

_-_ Oh je t'en prie… Ce n'est rien à côté de ton art de l'attaque de placard volant.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air sarcastique mais les sourires étaient un peu figés. Duo fut le premier à craquer. Il soupira.

_-_ C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour plaisanter à ce sujet non… ?

_-_ Peut-être bien…

Heero l'attira sur le lit, recommençant à l'embrasser.

_-_ Et ne plaisantes pas quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes…

Duo se laissa allonger, un peu abasourdi.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le droit de plaisanter en te disant que je t'aime ?

_-_ Non.

Il cligna des yeux.

_-_ Et j'ai le droit de dire que je t'aime sans plaisanter ?

Heero qui avait disparu vers le torse du châtain s'arrêta et remonta alors jusqu'à son visage.

_-_ …Oui.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis un grand sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres de Duo.

_-_ Ok… Alors je te le dirais un jour, si tu es sage.

Une épaule reçu quelques coups de dents en toute réponse et ils se chamaillèrent encore un moment. Puis les pantalons furent enlevés et l'ambiance dans la pièce changea doucement, mais sûrement. En quelques minutes la tension fut tout autre. Elle grimpa doucement, étant à peine perceptible au début, les gestes et les caresses ressemblant beaucoup à ceux des deux nuits qu'ils avaient déjà passés ensemble. Puis les gestes changèrent, les regards aussi. Les corps s'essoufflèrent et la sueur commença lentement à perler sur les peaux.  
Il y eut un petit moment d'angoisse quand Duo tendit la main vers sa table de nuit pour en sortir une petite pochette plastifiée.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient retourner à la case départ ? Devraient-ils faire remonter la tension une fois qu'ils se seraient équipés ? Mettraient-ils du temps à faire revenir les chaleur et les essoufflements ?

Non, non. Ils ne passèrent pas par la case départ. Ils ne touchèrent pas vingt mille euros non plus.  
On n'était pas au monopoly ici.  
Cela dit… Ces histoires de banques qui, paraît-il, explosent à la fin du jeu…

Quand Heero et Duo retournèrent au lycée le lundi matin, ils se cherchèrent des yeux au début. Mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas dans les mêmes coins de la classe et ils n'accrochèrent jamais le regard de l'autre. Ils avaient toujours de belles cernes sous les yeux mais celles-ci s'arrangeaient et leurs amis paraissaient se rassurer. Ce ne fut qu'à la pause qu'ils réussirent à croiser le regard de l'autre. Un sourire commençait à étirer leurs lèvres quand Réléna se pendit au bras de l'un et Hilde au bras de l'autre. Les regards changèrent rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, par un hasard forcé aussi bien par l'un que par l'autre, à monter les marches côte à côte pour aller en cours, ils se jetèrent des regards détachés mais néanmoins inquisiteurs.

_-_ C'est qui cette fille ?

La question était sortie en même temps de leurs bouches et ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Duo fut le premier à éclater de rire. Heero se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

Heero et Duo était des amoureux banals.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Moi je trouve ça quand même super romantique…

Duo roula des yeux. Et c'était reparti…

_-_ Dorothy… Si tu voulais bien aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre…

_-_ Mais je suis sérieuse.

_-_ Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'es pas crédible… Peut-être à cause de ta langue de serpent qui dépasse ?

Duo préféra continuer de siroter son verre de bière plutôt que de chercher à avoir le dernier mot.

_-_ Elle a raison, Duo. C'est mignon, vous étiez amis d'enfance.

_-_ La mère de Heero l'a pas très bien pris le jour où elle a découvert nos nouveaux jeux.

_-_ Je confirme. Moi j'ai du rester quand tu es parti en courant.

_-_ Hey j'ai dû lui faire face après, et c'est pas forcément évident comme situation… Elle a mis du temps à me réinviter à manger.

Ils étaient tous assis sur des tabourets de bar, autour d'une table ronde surélevée. Heero et Duo étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et faisaient face à Réléna, une amie de longue date de Heero, Dorothy, sa future associée dans son cabinet d'avocat et Quatre, un homme d'affaire qui s'était souvent retrouvé en procès et qui avait fini par devenir proche avec Réléna. Ils étaient plus connus sous le nom de Trium vera. Enfin dans la tête de Heero et Duo en tout cas.

A côté d'eux se trouvaient Trowa et Wu Fei, des amis de lycée de Duo dont l'un était devenu un prof de sport légendaire, tant par ses cours que par sa mèche et l'autre un documentaliste peu chaleureux mais très efficace dans une bibliothèque de quartier.

Les années avaient filé. Plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

Les cheveux de Duo avaient poussés. Ils étaient encore plus longs maintenant. Il avait aussi un peu grandi et avait fini par s'épaissir. C'était pas trop tôt, la crevette désespérait. Son bac S en poche, il s'était dirigé avec le plus grand sérieux du monde vers une fac littéraire et avait bifurqué de filière en filière jusqu'à devenir journaliste. Au final il pestait beaucoup contre son portable et les gens qu'il interviewait, mais son travail lui plaisait.

Les cheveux de Heero eux étaient plus courts. Il avait laissé tombé la coupe nid d'oiseau. Mais bon, il était jeune et tout le monde avait fait des erreurs de jeunesse. Il avait mis plus de temps que Duo à grandir, à son grand désarroi, mais il était toujours resté un peu plus musclé que lui, donc ça compensait. Il avait quant à lui filé dans une fac de science, prenant surtout des options relatives aux mathématiques et avait décroché son CAPES l'année passée. Il était encore en année d'essai mais ne désespérait pas de pouvoir terroriser un jour des étudiants de lycée ou de collège par son attrait pour les mathématiques. Oui il avait très hâte, et avec un certain sadisme, d'être enfin prof titulaire.

_-_ Mais en plus ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Un peu plus de six ans si je me souviens bien…

Duo se retint de soupirer. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il bavait sans relâche sur Trowa depuis quelques mois, mais en tout cas, son couple avec Heero était depuis peu le sujet préféré de Quatre.

_Mais casez-vous ! Et foutez-moi la paix…_

_-_ Vous vous étiez perdu de vue au collège non ?

Et Réléna qui suivait… Mais ils avaient pas bientôt fini… ?

Il jeta un regard dépité à Heero qui n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste que lui.

_-_ Ah bon ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait vous mettre ensemble au fait ? Parce que même en étant amis d'enfance ou en vous étant perdu de vu, ça a pas du se faire du jour au lendemain.

Duo ne réagit même pas. Il attrapa son verre et en bu une gorgée en haussant les épaules.

_-_ Oh… Un truc banal…

Il manqua de recracher immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

De la si bonne bière. Ambrée. Avec un léger, mais alors très léger goût sucré.

C'eut été criminel.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à avaler et se mit ensuite à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Il jeta un regard noir au brun qui le fixait avec un sourire. Il l'avait fait exprès… Il repoussa du pied la main qui essayait d'attraper la sienne.

_-_ Oh allez, vous cherchez là… Allez pas nous dire que vous attisez pas notre curiosité…

_-_ C'est vrai quoi, lâchez le morceau…

Mais les deux amants ne tenaient absolument plus compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Duo continuait de repousser une main obstinée alors qu'il secouait la tête les sourcils froncés. Heero finit par l'attraper par la taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Duo arrêta d'essayer de l'empêcher d'approcher et le fixa d'un air neutre, presque détaché. Le brun le fixa un long moment puis il finit par sourire. Ce sourire contamina peu à peu les lèvres du châtain. Heero se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa. Soft. Ils étaient en public après tout, ils n'aimaient pas s'étaler devant des gens. Même des amis très proches.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les autres étaient passés à une autre discussion. Ils restèrent un moment discrets, histoire qu'on oublie bien de reparler d'eux avant de se lancer dans la conversation.

Heero avait fini par réussir à attraper la main de Duo et il la serrait sous la table.

L'esprit humain finissait par tout oublier. Par tout effacer. Par estomper les souvenirs pénibles. Par tout mettre sous clé.

La mémoire était quelque chose de très pratique. Elle était sélective.

Banal.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Voilà.  
Voilà le pavé d'anniversaire.  
Joyeux cadeau à toi Mithynette ! **

**Et puis si dans la foulée, ça plait à d'autre gens, alors c'est très bien :)**

**See ya**

**Etpapouilledelachoupieàmithy**

**Brisby**

**(PS : un paquet de chocopops à ceux qui retrouvent la sonnerie de téléphone de Trent XD )**


End file.
